


The Miraculous Adventures of Badboyhalo and Skeppy!

by Vivid_Falcon



Series: Skephalo AUs [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Panic, Help, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like Roberto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid_Falcon/pseuds/Vivid_Falcon
Summary: Darryl's life is already busy enough as it is. Between high-school and running the family bakery, he believes it can't get any worse. Spoiler alert! It can :DZak's life has gotten boring for him and he's craving for some excitement. Thank goodness a mysterious box appeared on his bed. Hopefully it fixes things for him.These two will have to learn how to work together not only in their superhero forms but also in their civilian forms. I mean what could go wrong?
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109552
Comments: 40
Kudos: 176





	1. Pt. 1 Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think this through but here we go! I'm so sorry ;-;  
> Also! This is a Miraculous AU and definitely doesn't belong to me. The storyline will be kind of followed as well with modifications along the way.  
> Anyways i hope you enjoy :)

****"Darryl! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!"

Darryl hastily got up from his bed, pushing the covers away with one sweep. He hurriedly got ready for school, deciding to wear a red and black hoodie with a pair of black pants. It was a dark outfit that completely contrasted from Darryl's personality. "Got it, Mom!" He yelled while making his way down the stairs of the complex. "Coming! I bet you anything Alex will be in my class again." Darryl normally wasn't the kind who bad-mouthed others but in his defense he felt that Alex deserved it. He was brought out of his thoughts by his mother responding. "Four years in a row, is that possible?" She sounded almost skeptical and Darryl could only shake his head in disagreement.

  
**"** Definitely. Lucky me!" Darryl chirped as he grabbed a muffin from one of the several batches on the kitchen counter. His mother only sighed. "Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year - I'm sure everything will be just fine!" Darryl was very unsure about that but decided against voicing his concerns. Instead he settled for giving her a smile and a nod. After a small moment of silence, Darryl decided to change the topic to the several batches of muffins. "Mom, these are so awesome!" She beamed at him and Darryl was glad he managed to save the morning. "Glad you like them, Dar." Darryl groaned at the embarrasing nickname before moving along with the conversation. "Thank you Mom, my class will love them! You're the best!" His mom chuckled, "We're the best, thanks to your amazing baking skills." And with that, Darryl got up and hugged his mom, then picked up the now boxed muffins.

Darryl thanked his mother one last time before making his way out the door. "See you tonight!" He exclaimed as he began to walk off towards school for his first day.

\---

"Ugh where was it again...?" Darryl regretted not searching where he was before leaving his home.

They had recently just moved to France and as a result Darryl was more focused on learning French rather than learning the layout of the city. He was about to start moving again when he saw a man cross the street. It wouldn't have been a problem until he then saw the car zooming towards the man. Darryl's eyes widened and he immediately tackled the other man. The man yelped and Darryl let out a loud "Sorry!" as they both fell to the ground, the muffins long forgotten. The man nervously looked at the road before turning back towards Darryl. "Thanks kid, sorry about your muffins." Darryl sighed sadly before giving a small smile towards the man. "Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few muffins left." Darryl grabbed a discarded muffin to demonstrate this.

The man smiled at Darryl as he went to grab a muffin as well. "Mmmh. It's good!" He exclaimed and Darryl giggled. He was about to ask for the man's name when he heard the school bell ring. "Oh my goodness, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day!" Darryl chirped as he began to run towards the school. The man watched him run off and snickered before pulling out a strange looking box.

"Thank you very much, my good sir." The man said with a smirk.

\---

The teacher looked at Clay curiously. "Clay ****, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?"

Clay blinked before shrugging and walking to the front row. Darryl proceeded to sit down where he was immediately confronted with the face that he knew well. "Darrrrrrrylllll!" He winced at the immediate call of his name. "Oh my goodness..." He muttered already exasperated. "Why are you in my seat?" Alex asked, pouting slightly. Darryl sighed, "This has always been my seat you muffinhead." Karl suddenly popped up beside Alex. "Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!" He cheered, pumping the air with his fist. Alex grinned at Darryl, "So why don't you just go and sit beside the new guy over there? Alex pointed over towards a raven-haired boy in a blue shirt. They seemed to be feeling awkward since the way he sat was obviously tense and stiff. "My name is George..." The boy muttered making Darryl wince.

Alex then leaned in close to Darryl. "Listen. Zak's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, _this_ is going to be _my_ seat. Got it?" Darryl tilted his head in confusion. "Who's Zak?" Alex and Karl immediately bursted out in laughter, causing Darryl's face to warm up in embarrassment. "I can't believe you don't know who Zak is!" He yelled making Darryl wince. Karl immediately jumped in, "He's only a famous youtuber!" Alex then pushed Karl aside. "And I need the clout for my own channel. So go on and move." Darryl was about to get up when another boy joined the conversation. "Hey! Who elected you King of Seats?" He asked and Darryl wished he had fallen ill or something, anything to get out of the situation he was currently in.

Alex laughed, "Look Karl! We've got a little hero wannabe in our class this year. What are you gonna do? Shoot at me with your superpowers? Oh I'm soooo scared!" Alex pretended to faint as Karl rushed to catch him. The boy was certainly not amused and just scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know." He muttered before grabbing Darryl's wrist. "Let's go dude." Darryl yelped as he suddenly tripped, making the box of muffins he had spill everywhere. Darryl wondered if this was a sign of how awful the year was going to be. He began to apologize profusely as he cleaned the muffin mess. "Has everyone found a seat?" The teacher asked making Darryl panic. Suddenly, he heard a hushed psst and saw it was the boy from earlier. Sighing in relief, he rushed to sit beside him. "Thanks for saving me a seat." The boy waved it off. "I was getting lonely anyways." 

A few awkward seconds of silence passed before Darryl decided to mention earlier. "I wish I could handle Alex the way you do." The boy grinned at Darryl, seemingly amused. "Nah its nothing special. He wanted you to do something you didn't want to do and thats not cool man. Those type of people suck ass." Darryl gasped, "Language! You muffinhead." The other boy laughed at the insult, making Darryl grumble. The boy proceeded to then swing an arm around Darryl's shoulders. "You're gotta get some confidence dude!" Darryl sighed before grabbing a muffin and passing it to the boy. "I'm Darryl." He said with a small shy smile and the boy smiled back. "Nick." Their little introduction was cut short as their teacher began to speak.

"For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Lizzie. I'll be your teacher this year." She greeted with a soft smile. The entire class smiled back although someone was distracted. From the front, Clay could be seen muttering impatiently to himself. "Ugh, he should have been here by now." 

\---

"Zak ****, please reconsider! You know what your caretaker wants!" A woman shouted making Zak roll his eyes. "This is what I wanna do!" He shouted back as he tried to run towards the school. He was interrupted by a man who was having trouble standing up. As much as Zak wanted to go to school, he couldn't ignore the man and rushed to help him. "Thanks my good sir." Zak smiled although it was obvious that the smile was almost completely fake. "I just wanted to go to school like everyone else. What's so wrong about that? Don't tell the boss about all of this. Please." Zak rambled as a sign of his anxiety shooting through the roof. The man simply smiled before walking away as the woman quickly went towards Zak.

\---

"Those of you who have P.E., Mr. Joel is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library." Mrs. Lizzie explained with a hand raised. A voice interrupted her calm flow though. "Harvey!" A voice shouted angrily. Mrs. Lizzie sighed, "Zelk, what's going on?" Zelk turned towards her, fuming. "It's Harvey! I'm so gonna get..." Mrs. Lizzie decided to put an immediate end to this. "Zelk, go to the principal's office." Zelk was beyond pissed but exhaled in a feeble effort of calming himself down. Giving one last glare to Harvey, he made his way down the hallway, to the principal's office.

\---

" ****Excuse me, hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again!" The principal, Mr. Notch, said with a frown. He was having a bad day already and this was definitely not helping him. As such, no one noticed the purple butterfly flying into the piece of paper and successfully infecting it. Through the butterfly, Schlatt began to speak to Zelk. "Stoneheart, I am Schlatt. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you." He commanded with a smirk. The authority in his voice was overwhelming as Zelk nodded. "Okay, Schlatt" His entire form began to become coated in purple as he morphed into a giant stone creature. Meanwhile, Mr. Notch waited in his office, tapping his foot.

"Well, come on in." He stated, the irritation evident in his voice. Stoneheart immediately busted through the door however and Mr. Notch could only stare and panic. "Haaaarveyyy!!!

\---

"Come on!" Nick exclaimed as the entire class was tossed to the ground. "Did you hear that?" The awkward boy from earlier asked as a roar emitted throughout the library. "HARVEYYY!!!" The stone being roared furiously. Suddenly Mr. Notch ran in, obviously panicked, holding a phone up to his ear. "Hello? Is this the police? Give me the army!" Darryl was panicking which was very much the normal reaction any sensible person was having at the moment. "What's going on? And why did that...thing have Zelk's voice?" Nick shrugged before gasping excitedly. "It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! That's so cool!" Hearing a mumble of words, they turned to see the awkward blue shirt boy. What was his name again? Gordon? George? "GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!" Darryl hastily interrupted the mumbles.

"Hey! Where are you going!" He asked worriedly and the boy looked surprised for a second. He then gave a small smile towards Darryl. "Where there's a supervillain, there's a superhero close behind! No way am I going to miss this!" He exclaimed excitedly before running off towards the being. Darryl's face couldn't possibly show more distress. At least that's what he figured until he saw the security camera screen. From there he saw Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the camera, successfully breaking it. "Dude...he's going to get himself killed." Nick stated bluntly as Darryl could only look at him exasperated. "He'll... probably be fine?" The loud roar for Harvey didn't reassure Darryl at all.

\---

"Any new video ideas?" The woman, Alexandra, asked. They had finally arrived back at the house and were waiting for Zak's boss. Zak shrugged disinterested "Maybe a new troll video or something." Alexandra winced at the idea before sighing. "Okay Zak." Their conversation was cut short as soon as Zak's caretaker/boss walked in. "Give me a minute, will you, Alexandra?" He asked coldly as Alexandra nodded. "Yes sir." She said before walking out of the room. The boss turned towards Zak, his eyes hardening. "You are NOT going to school. I already told you this." Zak glared at his caretaker. "I want to GO!" The boss raised an eyebrow before motioning to the room they were in.

"Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. You'll just get distracted by going out there." Zak angrily huffed as he crossed his arms. "It's not going to be distracting! I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go to school and make friends just like everyone else?" The boss sighed as he rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "Because you are not like everyone else! You are a youtuber!" He shouted before walking off. Zak could only stare dissatisfied at the imposing figure as he walked away. Alexandra proceeded to nervously shuffle into the room. "You don't have to film–" She wasn't given a response as Zak immediately ran towards his room. Alexandra could only sigh pitifully.

\---

" ****Ready? Fire!" A police officer shouted as they began to fire at Stoneheart. However this was proved ineffective as he only got bigger. All of this commotion did cause Zak to turn on his TV though. "I'm asking all parisians to stay home until this situation is under control." The mayor, Mr Beast, calmly stated. "Mr Beast. Mr Beast!" The crowd shouted as he continued his effort to calm everyone down. The news reporter began to speak again. "As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control." The footage cut to the lead police officer once again. "Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the..." He sheepishly put down his broken arm. "I mean, the other arm."

\---

"I hate first days back at school..." Darryl sighed as he entered his room. He was hoping to relax when he saw a little box on his bed. "What the muffin?" 

Zak turned off the TV to see a little box on his bed. "What?"

"What's this doing here?" They both said simultaneously as they opened the little boxes. The glow immediately taking up the entire room. Darryl opened his eyes to see a red spotty looking creature and immediately yelped, falling on the floor in surprise. "Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!" Darryl was definitely hoping this was some sort of dream or elaborate joke. "Everything's okay! Don't be scared!" This caused Darryl to freak out even more. "Ahh! Bug mouse talks!" Darryl began to pick up various objects and thrown them at the creature, causing it to whimper.

\---

When the creature appeared Zak was definitely flabbergasted. "No way... Like a genie or something!" The creature snorted in amusement. "I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Skippy. Nice to meet you. Ooh..." Zak's eyes widened, "No wait! Don't touch that! Come back here!" His attempts however only seemed to fuel Skippy even more. "Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this?" He asked before trying to take a bite of the joystick. "No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?" Zak wasn't sure if he wanted this new addition after all. It definitely wasn't something he was expecting.

\---

"Listen, Darryl. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you..." Darryl proceeded to place a glass cup on top of the small creature. The small creature only sighed, "Okay, if that makes you feel safer..." Darryl groaned in embarrassment before taking the cup off and picking the creature up. "What are you, and how do you know my name?" He asked as he continued to examine the creature curiously. "I am a kwami, and my name is Halo. Now just let me explain."

\---

Zak finally managed to catch Skippy in his hands. "I still don't know what you're doing here." Skippy groaned exasperated by the human. "Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?" Zak blinked before immediately shaking his head. "Not a clue." Skippy only shrugged, "Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving..." Zak meanwhile seemed to be having a life crisis. "The boss is pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor." Skippy snorted before flying out of Zak's hands. "He must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter." 

\---

Darryl was definitely freaking out. "Mom!" Halo flew immediately in front of Darryl. "No!" Halo landed on Darryl's head, patting his hair repeatedly in an effort to comfort Darryl. "I'm your friend, Darryl! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!" Darryl could already feel the massive headache coming.

\---

"Do you really think they'll be up to it?" Tommy asked. Phil only hummed. "I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not." He closed the box in an effort to emphasize his point.

\---

Darryl was now in complete denial. "This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness..." He motioned to the clutter that had been made from this morning. "I know! Nick would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think he would... He loves superheroes! He'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see him!" Darryl was practically begging at this point. "Darryl, you are the chosen one!" Halo repeated as she watched Darryl worriedly.

\---

Zak whined at Skippy, "But I'm stuck here! I'm not even allowed to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!" He huffed and Skippy flew in front of him. "No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is." Zak looked at Skippy in confusion.

\---

Darryl puffed his cheeks out before inhaling. "Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?" Halo nodded, "It's called an akuma. Which you must capture." Darryl nodded his head furiously. "Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?" Halo giggled at his enthusiasm, "The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!" Darryl nodded along before gulping nervously. "This is all going too fast, Halo... I... won't be able to pull this off!" Halo gave a small pat on Darryl's hand. "Trust yourself, Darryl. Just say Spots on." Darryl tilted his head, "Spots on?" 

The bracelet suddenly shone as light enveloped Darryl's figure. His clothes transformed to a bright red with black spots spandex outfit with a dark red and black hooded cloak over it. What seemed to he a yoyo on a belt snapped around his waist as well. Not only that but horns could be seen forming on Darryl's head as a halo formed above them. A tail had also appeared out og nowhere, looking similar to a demon's. His face was completely shrouded in black from the hood but he could see that a black and red mask was covering the area around his eyes. For some reason, they made his eyes glow white. Darryl couldn't believe what he was seeing.

\---

"Claws out! That's how you transform." Zak nodded in understanding. "Got it. Skippy, claws out!" Skippy's eyes immediately widened. "No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!-" Skippy was interrupted as he got sucked into the ring.

Zak's clothes immediately turned into a bright blue spandex with armor around the chest, shoulders, elbows, knees, and feet. It looked suspiciously similar to diamonds. A belt appeared, wrapping around his waist ad a shortened staff connected itself to the belt. A tail had also been included in the transformation. Encasing his head, was a huge box shaped helmet with a derpy looking face on it. Cat ears could be seen poking through the helmet though. Underneath the helmet however was a mask that made his eyes look bright blue. Zak was definitely hyped for this.

\---

Darryl examined his outfit in the mirror. "Aww... how does this thing come off? Halo, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere!" Darryl sighed at the lack of a response. However the TV immediately caught his attention. "Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!" The news reporter exclaimed. Darryl gasped as he recognized George in the background. "George? You ragamuffin!" From downstairs, Darryl could hear his mom entering the complex. "Darryl! Did you get home okay?" He gulped nervously before shouting back. "Uhh... yeah, Mom! It was great!" Darryl scrambled out of his bedroom window before climbing and jumping on to a nearby roof.

"Darryl? You in here? I better call the school." His mom said worriedly as she began to dial. Meanwhile Darryl began to anxiously ramble to himself. "Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?" Darryl grabbed the yo-yo and swung it around a few times in an effort to familiarize himself with it. Hesitantly, he threw the yo-yo towards the gargoyle statue and pulled, causing him to zoom to the other side. Zak was walking on his staff at the moment between buildings in an effort to get used to the new agilty and balance. He giggled, "I'm starting to get the hang of this." Zak was about to turn the other way when he saw another weirdly clad person on the verge of falling. Gasping, he sprinted and catched them in his arms.

Consequently, they both fell anyways and were barely saved by the other's yo-yo. "Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in." Darryl blushed in embarrassment before rushing to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. I swear." He looked so distressed that Zak couldn't help but snicker. "I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Skeppy. Yeah, Skeppy. And you?" Darryl sheepishly smiled at Skeppy. "I'm Da... err... Dar... uhh..." Darryl was trying to pull the yo-yo before accidentally hitting Skeppy. "Definitely not daring. I'm so clumsy." He sighed as Skeppy came and placed a hand on Darryl's shoulder. "No sweat, clumsy boy. I'm learning the ropes too." Skeppy was glad he took off the helmet beforehand. Otherwise the smile he was giving to the boy would've been useless.

Suddenly the floor began to tremble as Skeppy sees a building fallen in the distance. Giving a small laugh, Skeppy rushed off towards the building. Darryl was beyond confused. "Hey! Where are you going?" Skeppy only placed his helmet on before turning to the boy. "To save Paris, right?" He laughed at that before jumping away as Darryl only sighed to himself. "Ugh." The boy huffed before calming himself down. "Okay Darryl, Trust yourself, trust yourself..." Darryl let out a breath as he began to use the yo-yo again. This time successfully keeping up with Skeppy's movements.

\---

"HARVEYYY!!" Stoneheart yelled as he began to zoom towards the said boy. "So, who's the wuss now?" Harvey whimpered, trying to run away, tripping in the process. "Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you." Skeppy spat as he bonked Stoneheart with his staff. "I guess you're talking about yourself." Stoneheart growled as he attempted to swipe at Skeppy, missing him by a few inches. Skeppy smirked at this before jumping on Stoneheart, genuinely hitting him with his staff this time. However this caused Stoneheart to grow bigger. Skeppy nervously giggled, "Anytime now, partner." The said partner was nervously looking at the commotion from a nearby rooftop.

"Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it..." Darryl muttered, anxiously rubbing his arms. Stoneheart then threw a net recklessly in the direction of George. Luckily, Skeppy swooped in and saved him from the impact of the net. George gaped before turning towards the direction of Darryl. "What are you waiting for, super demon...bug? The world is watching you!" Darryl's eyes widened before nodding his head in determination. Quickly, he used his yo-yo to enter the stadium and positioned himself in front of Stoneheart. "Animal cruelty? How shameful!" He yelled making George cheer. "Yes! Let's go Demon bug!" Darryl sheepishly grinned at George before turning to face Skeppy. "Sorry it took so long, Skeppy."

"It's cool, Demonbug. Now, let's focus on beating Stoneheart's ass!" Darryl muttered a "Language" before coughing and changing the subject. "Haven't you noticed, muffinhead? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different." Skeppy nodded, "Different how?" Darryl opened his mouth before stammering a response. "Uhhh... I don't know." Skeppy chuckled, "Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch." Skeppy explained as his right hand began to emit dark blue mist and smoke. Darryl couldn't help but send a self-deprecating joke in response. "I don't need a superpower to destroy everything." Skeppy looked at him confused before running off towards the net.

Using his Cataclysm, he broke the net with ease. It was already too late for Darryl's "No, don't do that!" Skeppy laughed before facing towards Stoneheart. "Nice, It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!" Skeppy began to run towards Stoneheart as Darryl desperately tried to call to him. "Skeppy! Wait!" Skeppy did not in fact wait and leapt towards Stoneheart. His attempt to try and defeat him however proved futile as he quickly realized that his power was no longer working. "Uh-oh spaghettio. I guess I only get one shot to use my power." Darryl facepalmed as Stoneheart immediately threw Skeppy to the side. "And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Good job you muffinhead, didn't your kwami explain anything to you?"

Skeppy nervously scratched his neck. "I guess I was just a little excited about my new life." Darryl sighed, shaking his head. "Well, up to me. Lucky Charm!" Darryl raised his hand upwards and out of nowhere a wetsuit formed. Skeppy gasped before immediately latching onto Darryl. "Ooh what's your super power?" Darryl rolled his eyes before shaking Skeppy off. "My kwami told me I have to break the object where the uh er, the akuma is hiding." Skeppy glanced at Stoneheart, "Well, he's made entirely out of stone." Darryl hummed in acknowledgement before pointing to Stoneheart's right hand. "His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!" Darryl grinned as Skeppy cheered.

"So now what's your plan?" Darryl began to look around, "Hmmm..." he spotted a hose, Nick, and the wetsuit he was currently holding. Nodding his head he replied with "This!" Grabbing the hose, he tied it to the suit before proceeding to tie Skeppy's feet with his yo-yo. "Don't resist. Trust me." Darryl giggled slightly as Skeppy screamed. "This guy's crazy!" He yelled as he got thrown towards Stoneheart, who caught him with his free hand. Darryl grinned before waving towards Stoneheart. "Catch me if you can!" He shouted as he pretended to try and run away. Stoneheart didn't miss a beat and immediately reached for Darryl. In the process, he didn't realize that he dropped his akumatized object. As soon as Darryl was caught in Stoneheart's fist, he yelled for Nick.

"Nick, the tap!" Nick nodded, running towards the water tap and opening it. The water began to spew as it inflated the wetsuit Darryl got earlier. This caused Stoneheart to let go of Darryl, where he then dove for Stoneheart's object. Grabbing it, he broke it immediately with his yo-yo and watched as the Akuma flew away. Stoneheart slowly morphed back into Zelk, who looked around in confusion. Meanwhile, Skeppy immediately jumped down beside Darryl. "This guy is awesome! He's crazy awesome!" Nick fingergunned Skeppy making him wince. "Actually I take that back. He's an absolute dork." Zelk walked up to them, rubbing his head. "What's going on? And what am I doing here?" Skeppy and Darryl glanced at each other before shrugging. "It's a long story..." Skeppy murmured as Darryl nodded.

"ANYWAYS, You were incredible, mister... uh... Demon boy. You did it!" Darryl chuckled before replying. "We both did it, partner." He gave Skeppy a smile that caught him off guard. Was it always that stunning? He shook the small observation off before holding his fist out to his partner. "Pound it?" Darryl giggled and nodded, "Pound it." Just as their fists connected, Skeppy's Miraculous began to beep, signaling his time was almost up. Darryl frowned, "You should get going. Our identities must remain secret." Skeppy nodded, "Farewell, muffin. Let's do this again soon, okay?" Darryl only chuckled in response, waving as Skeppy took off. "Not too soon, I hope." He muttered, grabbing the paper that was on the ground. He glanced at Zelk before reading it out loud.

"You haven't even got the guts to tell Mega you love him, wuss." Zelk sighed, kicking a rock on the ground. "Harvey wrote it. He's always trying to encourage me to confess." Darryl frowned at Zelk's obvious insecurity. "You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that." Darryl placed a hand on Zelk's shoulder. "There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Zelk." Zelk snorted before looking up at Darryl. "Hey, how did you know my name, sir?" Darryl immediately retracted his hand and was about to panic when George swooped in. "Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, mister... uhh..."

Darryl blinked as the rapid questions before smiling awkwardly at the pointed phone. "Uhh... Badboyhalo! Or call me Bad for short." George hummed, "Badboyhalo... Super cool!" 

\---

Finally, Bad made it back to his room, transforming back into Darryl. "So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!" The news reporter stated as Darryl cheered happily. "I did it, Halo!" Halo giggled as it flew up beside Darryl. "You see? You were up to the task!" Their celebration was cut short however as Darryl's mom called for him. "Darryl! Dinner time!" Meanwhile, Zak continued to watch the news in his room. "I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Badboyhalo and Skeppy." Zak blinked at the new name before muttering to himself. "Badboyhalo. His name is Badboyhalo..."

"Eww, what is this?" Skippy whined as Zak immediately turned to face the diamond cat blob. "Seriously? Alexandra made all of this!" Skipped just rolled his eyes before flying and landing on Zak's head. "If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!" Zak groaned before plucking Skippy off his head and placing him on a nearby table. "Okay. What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms.

\---

Darryl was washing the dishes from dinner when he heard his mother gasp. "Oh my!" Darryl tilted his head before stopping the tap and walking to the living room. "Hmmm? What's wrong?" The news reporter gave him her answer. "Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Badboyhalo and Skeppy, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable." Darryl winced as his mother continued to watch the news in horror.

\---

Zak angrily stomped around his room. "Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese." He was about to rant more when the news reporter cut him off. "These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?" Zak stared at the screen before rushing towards Skippy. "Skippy? What's going on? I thought we defeated him." Both of the kwamis proceeded to ask their owners, "Did you capture the akuma?" Darryl was perplexed at the question. "What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?" He asked making Halo nervously float downwards.

"An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Zelk's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!" Halo explained making Darryl's eyes widen in horror. "So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Halo? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only going to keep messing up." Halo quickly rushed to try and reassure Darryl. "Don't worry Darryl! It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and this time successfully!" Darryl only shook his head in denial. "I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Skeppy will be better off without me. I'm quitting."

Zak was processing this new information. "SO I can't do anything without Badboyhalo?" Skippy nodded, "Only Bad can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains." Darryl sighed sadly when Halo told him this. "If Skeppy can't capture the akumas, then... just find another superhero. I told you, I'm not cut out to be one!" Darryl took off his bracelet in resignation. "I'm sorry Halo." Halo immediately panicked, "No, don't do tha--" He was cut off by Darryl placing the bracelet back in the box. "...Halo?" He asked, making sure the blob was really gone. Sighing, he placed the box back in the drawer.

 _"_ I'm really sorry, Halo..."


	2. Pt. 2 Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl is scared. Zak is confused. Chaos everywhere. Nick is a dunderhead. Zelk doesn't mean to be :( and Mega is just vibing. Oh yeah poor Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!!  
> Have a nice read! :)

Darryl was at home watching TV while his mom washed the dishes. It was a normal average day and Darryl was sincerely hoping that nothing ruined it. His mom seemed to have noticed the usually chatty boy and sighed. Finishing up her task, she dryed her hands and placed and arm around Darryl's shoulder. "Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie. We've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them." Darryl winced as his mother raised a fist with complete confidence. "But what if Badboyhalo fails?" Darryl fidgeted with his hoodie, looking down in shame. His mom only laughed, "Then I'd come and save you."

She held up a bat that they had in the living room and swung it around playfully. "Super Mom to the rescue!" Darryl laughed at her antics and was glad she could cheer him up. "Thanks, Super Mom!" He shouted as he ran back up to his room. Grabbing a backpack, he paused to look at drawer where he placed the box with his Miraculous. He opened the drawer and thought about whether he should or shouldn't bring the box with him. Making up his mind, he shoved the box in his backpack and left.

\---

Zak definitely didn't think this through, panicking as he ran in the Streets of Paris. School was starting soon and he wasn't going to miss it this time. "You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?" Skippy yawned, rubbing his eyes with his little paws. Zak sighed, "You don't get it, Skippy. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my boss. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!" Skippy hummed before quickly changing the subject. "Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak…" Zak rolled his eyes at the obvious excuse and stopped running. "You know what's weird?" Unhooking his bag, he rummaged through it finding the small wedge of Camembert.

"The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it everyday. THAT'S WEIRD." Zak watched in disgust as Skippy happily took a bite out of the wedge. "Dude you're so gross!" He whined as Skippy only scoffed. "If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then suck it up! Zak rolled his eyes before continuing to run to school.

\---

At school, Darryl, Nick, and George were huddled up talking about Badboyhalo. "Badboyblog," George said as he handed Darryl his phone. "It'll bring everyone all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Badboyhalo! How awesome is that?!" Darryl sheepishly giggled as he gave George his phone back. "Check out the views since I posted the video!" Nick snorted and Darryl anxiously fidgeted. "But why do you trust Badboyhalo so much? All those stone beings…" Nick laughed, placing an arm around Darryl's shoulders. "He'll handle 'em dude." Darryl sighed before shaking Nick's arm off. "But what if he's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks he is?" Nick and George glanced at each other before turning back to Darryl.

"Uhh what are you talking about? Oh, wait." Nick snapped his fingers in realization. "I know what this is about." George looked at him in confusion. "You...do?" Darryl quickly became flustered, severely hoping that Nick didn't already know his secret identity. "You're scared, but don't be!" Nick exclaimed as George quickly jumped in. "I've seen him with my own two eyes! Bad is a true superhero!" Nick nodded along with George before turning to Darryl. "He's going to protect us all! I believe in him." Darryl glanced at his backpack as he continued to walk with Nick and George. As they walked, he noticed a group swarmed around Zelk. "So you really don't remember anything?" Ant asked, staring at Zelk in bewilderment.

"You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!" Vurb shouted, obviously excited about the entire fiasco. Harvey laughed, "You were seriously out to crush me, dude!" Zelk shrugged as he gave Harvey an apology. "I'm sorry man, I wasn't myself." Suddenly Alex barged in as he scoffed at Zelk. "Pff! Once a monster, always a monster." Zelk opened his mouth to retort when he decided against it, marching away instead. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Quackity yelled as Karl nervously giggled. 

\---

Zak finally arrived outside the school after what felt like years of running. However just as he was going up the front steps, he heard Alexandra call for him. "Zak! Don't do this! The boss will be furious!" Zak groaned before hurrying inside. "Tell him you got here too late!" He gave one last wave to Alexandra as she sighed anxiously.

\---

"How could you say that to Zelk? You're the real Stoneheart." Nick said crossing his arms in irritation. "What so I'm the one who broke Karl's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty." Alex stuck his tongue out, making Nick's face turn red in anger. "You little…" Alex laughed at Nick before mocking him again. "Look out, he's angry! He's gonna split his underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!" Nick rolled his eyes, huffing before walking off angrily. "Hey, Alex!" Zak chirped as he finally made it to the group. Alex gasped before grinning widely. "Zakster! You finally came!" Alex's loud voice caused the students around them to notice Zak, quickly rushing over as they begged for pictures and autographs.

\---

After a few minutes of worriedly searching, Darryl found Zelk in the locker rooms. He frowned before sitting down beside him. "You know..." he began, "You should tell Mega how you feel." Zelk shook his head in denial. "I… don't know what you're talking about." Darryl gave him a small smile before lightly punching Zelk's shoulder. "You muffinhead, I saw the way you look at him." Zelk seemed to deflate at that which made Darryl panic. "No! No negative emotions, Zelk. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mega has feelings for you too. Go talk to him." Darryl finished off his advice with a genuine smile as Zelk looked just a bit better than before. "I'm no good with words though." Zelk whined as Darryl facepalmed.

"Who needs words? You could draw him a picture, send him flowers…" Darryl listed stopping as he saw Zelk's eyes light up in excitement. "I could… write him a song?" Zelk suggested, making Darryl furiously nod his head. "That's a great idea! What guy wouldn't want a love song written especially for him? Go for it, Zelk, and, uh–, stay positive." Darryl cheered as Zelk ran off with a new found determination and resolve.

\---

Zak didn't know what he was expecting at school. He had always daydreamed that it would be like in the movies but now it seemed that everyone was way too focused on him. Every few seconds a shout of "Could I have your autograph, please?" and "Zak, can I have an autograph, Zak, I'm a huge fan!" It was really starting to get on his nerves. As he entered his classroom however he was relieved to see Alex immediately pull him over to a seat and table. "Well, this is your seat, Zakster. Try not to break it since that would be pretty embarrassing." Zak rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Alex." Sitting down, he spotted a boy in a green hoodie seemingly distracted by something on his phone. "Uh… Hey! I'm Zak." He greeted, offering his hand to the boy.

  
**"** You're friends with Alex, then, huh?" Clay simply retorted sparing a glance at Zak before looking back to the screen. Zak was going to respond when he saw Alex and Karl stick gum onto one of the seats. "Hey! What's _that_ all about?" Alex shrugged before motioning to the seats. "The guys that sat here yesterday need a little discipline. Its just a small prank anyways." Zak looked at the gum, cringing inside. "Do you really think that's necessary?" Alex stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. "Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Zak. Just watch." Zak didn't feel too sure if he wanted to.

\---

As the trio walked to class, Darryl turned to Nick. "Hey, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and evil muffinheads?" Nick snickered before raising his fist excitedly. "Totally dude! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?" George rolled his eyes at Nick's energy while Darryl nervously giggled, shaking his head. "Oh! No reason…" Making sure Nick didn't see, Darryl slipped his hand into Nick's backpack. He then placed the Miraculous box inside of the pockets, hoping that Nick would find it when he needed to. "Hey guys! Last one there is a rotten egg!" George shouted, giggling as he ran ahead. The other two hollered in surprise before running after him.

\---

Once they walked into class however they were greeted with the view of the new kid who seemed to be placing gum on their seats. "Hey! What are you doing?" Nick asked, shoving Zak to the side. Zak looked like a deer in the headlights as he began to stammer. "Uhhh… I…" Alex and Karl began to laugh in the background. Darryl soon stood beside Nick, crossing his arms as he stared at Zak. "Nick it's okay," He began, giving a small reassuring smile to Nick. "Good job, you muffinhead. Very funny." Darryl said looking at Zak, his eyes hardening. Zak immediately protested, "No, no, I was just trying to take this _off!"_ George raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, really?" He asked as Zak nervously gulped. Nick looked over Zak to see Alex and Karl wheezing.

Clicking the pieces together, he turned to Zak with a sort of pitying look. "Of course you're friends with Alex." Zak's eyes widened in shock as he raised his hands up in surprise. "Why the FUCK do people keep saying that?" Zak shouted making Darryl huff. "LANGUAGE YOU MUFFINHEAD!" He yelled as Zak looked at him weirdly. "Muffinhead...?" He muttered confused as Alex patted his back, still laughing. "Now do you see what I mean about a small prank? You've gotta admit it was funny!" Karl giggled hysterically as Zak attempted to smile at them. Darryl was now scraping the gum off as George rambled about the new kid. "I knew I've seen him somewhere before." He exclaimed as he passed his phone to Darryl.

There were pictures on the screen of Zak's Youtube channel on it. Nick leaned over curiously, snapping his fingers with a look of realization on his face. "Of course! He's like the right hand man of that one guy! What's his name...Schlott?" George facepalmed and Darryl tilted his head already confused. "A super famous boy is with us and we're barely learning this until now?!" Darryl shrieked as George shrugged. "No better time than the present right?" As Zak sat down at his seat, he saw the boy from earlier turn to him curiously. "Why didn't you tell them it was Alex's idea?" Zak hesitated, looking at Alex before facing the boy again. "I've known Alex since I started my channel. I know he's not perfect, but I can't throw him under the bus. He's practically my only friend."

The boy drummed his fingers against the desk seemingly lost in thought. Finally he raised his hand towards Zak. "I'm Clay, and it's time for you to make some _new_ friends." Zak grinned shaking Clay's hands. "Cheers to friendship then!" 

\---

Mega was leaving the bathroom literally not in any rush to get to his classes. He didn't want to be late but it seemed like fate had other plans as he bumped into Zelk. Zelk awkwardly cleared his throat. "I made this for you." He simply said as he began to play horrible notes. Mega really didn't want to be there as soon as Zelk mentioned bathrooms. "Mega, don't be sour, don't be so mean! Zelk sung horribly offtune making Mega cover his ears as he ran away. Zelk frowned as he began to throw away his lyric sheet and break everything, fully consumed by his anger.

\---

One the class was settled down, Mrs. Lizzie began to take attendance. "Zak?" She called as Zak nervously looked at Clay for help. He leaned over whispering, "You say 'present'." Zak let out a small "Oh" before standing up with his hand raised. "Uh, present!" Everyone began to giggle at this but Zak ignored it, sitting back down. "Alex?" He raised his hand, "Present!" Lizzie nodded. "Zelk?" She called out, the room going silent for a few seconds. Suddenly Stoneheart entered the room, breaking down the door. "Present! Mega?" Chaos began to erupt and Zak quickly ran out of the room. Stoneheart looked around the room before grabbing Mega with his fist. Mega furiously banged his fists against the fist before beginning to sign to Stoneheart. _Zelk put me down!_ made Stoneheart chuckle. "I'm not Zelk anymore. I'm Stoneheart." Mega signed again, _Why are you doing this?_ Stoneheart brought Mega to face him. "So you and I can be together forever!" 

Karl pulled out his phone before calling his dad. "The monster is back dad!" Stoneheart heard this and decided to grab Karl too. Breaking a wall, he jumped out and made his way outside. _Put us down, Zelk!_ Mega signed as Stoneheart simply ignored him. George's eyes lightened up in excitement, "Come on! Let's follow him!" Darryl shook his head furiously. "Uh… Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide." Nick frowned as he grabbed Darryl's arm. "But, you're gonna miss Badboyhalo in action!" Darryl shrugged Nick off before picking up his bag and holding it out to him. "You muffins will both be better off without me." George frowned before shrugging, "If you say so!" Grabbing Nick, they both ran out of the room. Darryl sighed in relief before realizing that he still had Nick's bag.

"Wait! Your bag!" Darryl yelled before running after them.

\---

Zak was currently hiding out in the locker room. He sighed, "My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call." Skippy snickered before flying around him. "A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Zak smirked at Skippy before grabbing him. "Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do." Zak held out his hand as he exclaimed, "Skippy, claws out!" Transforming into Skeppy, he immediately made his way towards Stoneheart.

\---

Stoneheart was walking down the streets of Paris as Karl and Mega tried their best to annoy him. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. My dad, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!" As Karl exclaimed this proudly, Mega poked Stoneheart continously. "And don't forget the superheroes!" Skeppy shouted as he jumped down and smacked Stoneheart with his staff. Stoneheart grew bigger as Skeppy gulped. "Oh no. My bad." Karl giggled, "Super incompetent, sure." Skeppy pouted as Stoneheart groaned in annoyance. "Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!" The stone beings from earlier came to life as they started to run around and surround Skeppy. "Seize him!" Stoneheart ordered as Skeppy proceeded to dodge his minions.

Mega widened his eyes as he motioned to Skeppy in alarm. The diamond cat stared at him in confusion before continuing to dodge the beings. Mega could only face palm at the super dumbness of Skeppy. As Stoneheart began to walk off, Mega signed to him. _Zelk! Where are we going?_ Stoneheart grinned, "To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly." Karl made a vomiting noise in response to that. "Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick." Stoneheart rolled his eyes as he brought Karl closer. "Don't worry, Karl. I'm gonna take care of you, too." Karl blinked before groaning at his own idiocy, bringing his hands up to cover his face in shame. 

Meanwhile, George and Nick were running to where the stone creatures and Skeppy are currently battling. "If you can hear me, Badboyhalo, I could use a little help!" George stared at the scene before turning to Nick. "What is he waiting for?" Darryl couldn't help but hesitate as he ducked into the nearest alley. Taking a peek outside, he saw the stone beings knock over a car. It was going to hit George when Skeppy threw his staff in order to save him. This caused George to get trapped under the car, Skeppy was hurriedly making his way to save George when one of the stone beings tackled him. "Let go, you rockhead!" Skeppy yelled as he desperately tried to get the stone being off. George took a deep breath in before letting out the loudest scream anyone has ever heard. " _HELP!!"_

Darryl's eyes widened before suddenly narrowing. Grabbing the box out of Nick's bag, he put on the bracelet. Halo soon appeared, raising his arms in happiness. "Darryl!" He cheered and Darryl gave a small smile. "I think I need Badboyhalo!" Halo gasped before beginning to clap enthusiastically. "I knew you'd come around!" Halo exclaimed as Darryl rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but George is in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing." Darryl said before bringing his arm up in front of him. "Halo, spots on! Ha!" Darryl shouted before transforming into Badboyhalo. Running out of the alley, he pulled the car with his yo-yo, successfully freeing George. 

"You can't stay here muffinhead. It's too dangerous." Bad said to George gently as he grabbed Skeppy's staff, smiling at him before running after the trail of stone beings. Avoiding them, he threw Skeppy's staff towards him. "Skeppy! Extend it!" Skeppy nodded, doing so and jumping out of the stone being's capture. Bad pulled him to safety although Skeppy ended up hanging upside down. "Sorry I was late, Geppy." Skeppy giggled at Bad's little nickname. "Bad, have I ever told you how you turned my world upside down?" Bad let out a chuckle before letting Skeppy go, making the boy yelp in surprise. "Oh, you're quite the muffinhead, aren't you?" Looking around, he saw the creatures starting to surround them. "But your timing needs work. We have to get out of here!"

Skeppy tilted his head, "Hey, aren't we going to take care of them though?" Darryl, using his yo-yo as a phone, looked at the news coverage in order to track down Stoneheart. Humming, he turned the yo-yo phone off and faced Skeppy. "No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!" Darryl chirped, pointing towards the Eiffel Tower. There indeed was Stoneheart with the police surrounding him. Through a megaphone, Mr Beast began to speak "I demand my son's safe return!" Karl perked up, "Dad! You're here!" Stoneheart rolled his eyes before growling, "You know what? You're welcome to him! Huh!" Stoneheart proceeded to yeet Karl, who was screaming. "Help! I promise I'll stop pranking everyone, say please and thank you all--" 

Bad swung in and caught Karl in his arms. Karl blinked before muttering, "I didn't promise." Bad tilted his head as they landed on the ground. "What?" Karl ran off giggling as Bad shook his head. "We're clear to attack!" The head police officer shouted making Bad panic and run in front of them. "Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!" The officer scoffed at him, "I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!" Bad immediately stopped and stared at the ground. He sighed, "…They're right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…" Skeppy immediately stood by Bad's side and protested.

"No. They're wrong, because without you, we would no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to them. Trust me on this. Okay?" Bad stared at Skeppy in surprise before nodding. "Okay." Stoneheart suddenly began to cough as a swarm of akumas immediately bursted out of his mouth. The akumas then bundled together to form a face. "People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Schlatt." Bad and Skeppy glanced at one another, "Schlatt?" The being didn't let them say anything more. "Badboyhalo, Skeppy, give me the ladybug bracelet and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!" Bad raised an eyebrow before taking a step forward. "Nice try, Schlatt, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains." He motioned towards Stoneheart and the stone beings.

"Schlatt, no matter how long it takes, we _will_ find you, and YOU will hand us _YOUR_ Miraculous!" Bad then jumped up and used his yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" Using his yo-yo, he began to make the face disappear by catching the akumas. Skeppy and the crowd of people looked on in astonishment. Once they were all captured, Bad faced the crowd with confidence. "Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Badboyhalo and Skeppy will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" And with that, he opened his yo-yo releasing all of the purified butterflies. The crowd began to enthusiastically clap and cheer, watching the butterflies fly away. Skeppy gaped at Bad, "Woah. Whoever he is beneath that mask, I love that boy."

Mega sighed at being forgotten and flailed his arms around. Stoneheart lightly tapped Mega, "You'll never take Mega from me! Come to me, my stone beings!" Stoneheart began to climb up the Eiffel Tower as the heroes stared. "We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him." Skeppy shouted as he fought against a stone being. "Yes, but we know where the akuma is." Bad yelled back as he used his yo-yo to push the stone beings back. "In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mega with. So…" Skeppy muttered as Bad nodded. "So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mega...we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet." Bad shouted with enthusiasm as he began to yo-yo up the tower.

Skeppy shrugged, "Not really following you, but guess I'll trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's going to be from here on out." Skeppy jumped, using his staff as extra leverage. Together, they made their way to the top of the Tower. _Help! I'm scared of heights!_ Mega signed although he lost the hope that one of them knew sign language. To his surprise Bad responded, "Everything's gonna be alright!" 

Skeppy looked at him confused, "I mean yeah but...what?" Bad only giggled leaving Skeppy to change the subject. "How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?" Bad's small giggles stopped as he grinned. "By using our powers of course! Lucky Charm!" He called out as a bright light followed by a parachute appears. "A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?" Bad muttered to himself as Skeppy got thrown away from Bad by a stone being. "You sure you know what you're doing?!" Skeppy screamed as more stone beings began to follow him. Bad shrugged, "We'll find out soon enough!" Using his yo-yo, he started to tie Stoneheart's hand. "His hand! Get ready!" Bad started to pull Stoneheart's hand, causing Mega to kiss him.

Stoneheart gasped, accidentally letting go of him. Mega panicked and quickly latched onto one of Stoneheart's fingers. Skeppy then grabbed the akumatized note and used his staff to hit it towards Bad. Bad then grabbed the paper and ripped it apart. "Home run!" Bad shouted as the akuma began to fly away. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. De-evilize— Huh?" Bad glanced down to see Stoneheart turning back into Zelk, who began to fall down from the Tower. Bad gasped as he quickly jumped down in order to rescue Zelk. "Skeppy, take care of Zelk!" Skeppy quickly shouted "Cataclysm!" Using it on the Eiffel Tower. This made part of it fall which Skeppy used it to slide on and rescue Zelk. Bad then rescued Mega, letting him down gently, before capturing the Akuma. 

"Gotcha!" Bad chirped, puling out the parachute and proceeding to release the purified Akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Badboyhalo!" Throwing the Lucky Charm up, it disappeared as a swarm of ladybugs burst from it, fixing everything to how it was before. "Wow. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Skeppy asked as he continued to stare mesmerized at the scene. "Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's… uh… _miraculous!_ " They both giggled, making their way back down, Bad walked up to Zelk and Mega. "I think you muffinheads have things to talk about. Right?" Mega stared at Bad blankly making him wince. "Oh right...I forgot sorry!" Zelk nervously shuffled his feet. "Oh, uh… I… Uh…" Bad sighed before giving a sheet of paper to Mega. "Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Zelk's song."

There was a period of silence as Mega read the lyrics. Finally, he looked up at Zelk and began to sign. _Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream._ Zelk winced before chuckling nervously. "It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left?" Mega nodded before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Zelk in a hug. Zelk blinked before immediately returning the hug. Bad grinned at the scene as Skeppy stood beside him. "Oh, they're _so_ made for each other." Bad cooed as Skeppy nodded. "Like us two." He said as he wrapped an arm around Bad's shoulders. The moment only lasted for a second however as his Miraculous began to beep. "Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Skeppy." 

Skeppy grinned before bowing down, "Can't wait, muffinhead." He stated before using his staff to leave.

\---

The trio were back together again and walking to school. "So yeah, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. An absolute bummer." George sighed as Darryl sheepishly patted him on the back. "Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually." George nodded in determination, "You're right. Next target? Badboyhalo, an exclusive interview!" Nick laughed at the ridiculous headline. "Great name George, Sounds soO exciting." George huffed before brightening up again. "Oh, wait! Even better! Finding out who's really under that mask." Nick giggled and rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Good luck with that one." He said as Darryl giggled. They were both absolute muffinheads but he still cared about them anyways.

Meanwhile, Zak was getting scolded by the boss via FaceTime. "You disobeyed me, Zak. Take a look at that school." Zak stared at the ground in shame. "Yeah, Boss." The man sighed, "You will never, I say, never go back there again…" Zak winced as he murmured "Boss, no…" with a sad look. Said boss sighed, "Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you up every day. Alexandra has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, fencing classes, and your Youtube channel." Zak nodded furiously. "Thank you, Alexandra. Thanks, Boss!" Opening the car door, he sprinted towards the school happily.

\---

Darryl and Nick were about to head towards the back row before Darryl changed his mind. "No, wait." He said as he motioned to the seats behind Clay. Nick grinned as they quickly sat down. Alex quickly made his way towards them. "Uhh… You're in the wrong seat." Darryl shook his head in defiance. "I'm not putting up with your muffiny ways anymore, Alex, and neither is anyone else around here, so go away!" Everyone began to laugh as Alex stomped away angrily. Nick cackled before offering a fist bump to Darryl, "Good job!" Darryl giggled as he returned the fist bump. Just then Zak entered the classroom and waved to Darryl, who frowned and turned away from him. Zak sighed as he took his seat beside Clay.

Clay frowned, punching Zak in the arm playfully. "Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Darryl. You know, about the chewing gum." Zak was still rubbing his arm from the punch. "Dude why do you punch so hard?!" Clay shrugged, "Martial arts helps sometimes, anyways go talk to them!" Zak groaned in distress as he plopped his head onto the desk. "But what should I say to him?" Clay chuckled before patting Zak's head, "Just be yourself." Zak grumbled at the cliche line as Clay wheezed.

\---

As school dismissed for the day, Darryl made his way outside. George and Nick had already gone ahead which made Darryl grumble. It didn't help that it was pouring outside. Feeling the rain with his hand, he sighed wondering how he was going to get home without getting soaked. "Hey." A voice spoke up and Darryl made sure to continue ignoring him. Zak sighed as he opened his umbrella, "I just wanted to let you know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I've never been to school before and I've never had friends so it's all sort of new to me." Zak handed Darryl the umbrella as they made eye contact for a few seconds. Suddenly the umbrella closed over Darryl's head which caused Zak to burst out laughing. 

Darryl smiled softly at this before beginning to giggle along with Zak too. After that, Zak began to make his way down the stairs. "See you tomorrow!" Zak exclaimed, waving as Darryl waved back. "Uh… see you to-mo-tomo, Haha! Why am I stammering?" Darryl muttered as Halo flew out and patted his cheek. "I think I might have an idea!" Darryl blushed before playfully swatting at Halo. Skippy began to speak to Zak in a whiny tone. "First day of school and we already have two lovebirds." Zak rolled his eyes as they continued to walk towards his car. "Whatever. He's just a friend. Oh… a friend…" Zak blushed at the word before smiling. Entering the car he began to make his way home.

Darryl grabbed his bag and started to walk home. Phil continued to watch them from the school entrance however. "You did good big man!" Tommy shouted as Phil nodded. "Those two are definitely made for each other!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last names go brr. I just... w h y
> 
> Thanks for reading this week's chapter! I really appreciate it and I hope you stick around :D  
> See you next week!


	3. The Blobbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl is Jealousboyhalo confirmed???  
> Zak just wanted to vibe :(  
> Karl stop going after taken mans  
> Clay... is Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you've had a great week and lets get into the this! :D  
> If you guys want to leave suggestions or anything then feel free to! I really don't mind at all!

It was another morning and Darryl was completely snug in his warm and toasty bed. At least he was before the sound of an alarm blasted in his room. He woke up with a start and yawned. "Huh-- ow!" Darryl had hurriedly jumped down the stairs and accidentally banged his hip against the desk. Sighing, he got on his computer and turned it on. The familiar background of a very cute Rat showed up and Darryl quickly searched up when Zak's birthday was. He thought it was today but he wanted to make sure. He wasn't the best at keeping up with dates but he managed to somehow keep it in mind. Smiling softly at the information on the screen, Darryl sighed at his computer. "Happy Birthday, Zak." He muttered before beginning to get his birthday gift for Zak.

_\---_

Zak was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Skippy flew in. "Happy birthday, Zak!" The smaller being chirped as they held out a piece of Camembert cheese. It was wrapped with a red bow and Zak winced at the horrible smell. "Ugh, Skippy! Get that gross piece of Camembert out of my face!" Zak cried as he plugged his nose. To say he was repulsed would be an understatement. "Huh?" Skippy asked before shrugging. "Suit yourself!" He said before happily consuming the piece of cheese.

\---

Darryl began to walk downstairs, carrying the gift for Zak. His mom was currently in the kitchen drinking tea when she called to him. "Darryl, don’t forget to clean your room after school today." Darryl grinned at her, "I went ahead and did it since it’s Friday, and I’m planning on doing something later with Nick and George." His mom chuckled before nodding, "If you say so... have a nice day, sweetie!" Darryl went to close the door as he walked out. "Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!" Darryl could feel a small part of him die at the small slip-up. His mom stared at the door confused before shrugging it off. "Teenager things...

_\---_

Zak was now eating in the dining room alone. It was so boring and lonely that Zak definitely would've screamed if he didn't care about the consequences. He was eternally grateful when Alexandra walked in. "Your schedule, Zak." She handed him a tablet and Zak immediately grabbed it. "Thanks, Alexa." Zak felt like he was forgetting something as Alexandra began to make her way out of the room. Suddenly it dawned to him and he quickly stood up. "Hey Alexa, did he get back to you about my birthday party?" Zak beamed excitedly and Alexandra frowned. "Well, um-- He doesn't think it would be a good idea." Zak's face immediately fell and he turned back towards the tablet. "Of course not..." He murmured as Alexandra sighed, "Happy birthday, Zak."

\---

Zak and Clay were talking outside of the school as Alex and Karl were also there in the background talking about fish and chips as usual. Clay was currently blowing bubbles out of pure boredom though. "You've got to be joking dude, seriously? Have you really never had a birthday party before?" Zak rubbed his neck as a small awkward smile made its way onto his face. "Yeah I've never had one man. I guess this year won't be any different." Clay snorted before wrapping an arm around him. "It's your birthday?! We're definitely doing something." At the same time, Darryl and George were huddled nearby. George was trying to encourage Darryl who was screaming internally. "You can do it, you can do it!" George cheered as Darryl inhaled before nodding in determination.

"I can do it, I can do it!" Darryl looked over to see Clay and Zak still discussing the birthday party though. "You know what, I'm gonna have a little chat with your boss." Zak frantically waved his hands in front of Clay. "Don't waste your time man. He's not gonna change his mind." Darryl quickly hid again and shook his head furiously. "I can't do it, I can't do it!" George facepalmed at this before rolling his eyes. "Yeah no, you've been stalling for too long. Good luck Darryl." And just like that George pushed Darryl over to Zak. "Ah!" Darryl yelped as he skidded right in front of Zak. "Um, he-- Hey!" Nervously, he hid the gift behind his back. Zak was surprised at the sudden encounter before responding. "Hey." 

Alex was watching this happen outside and quickly turned to Karl. "Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Zak's birthday?!" Karl pulled out a tablet and quickly checked the date. Surprised, he sheepishly shrugged and showed the confirmation screen to Alex. The said boy facepalmed at the new information. "Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?" Clearing his throat, he began to walk towards Zak. Darryl at the moment was having a difficult time making words connect. Finally, his brain managed to stutter something out. "I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you something I go-" Before Darryl could finish, Alex barged in as Karl subtly pushed Darryl away from Zak. Yawning, Alex quickly brought Zak into a massive bear hug as Zak awkwardly patted his back.

"Happy birthday, Zak!" Alex cried as he let go of Zak, making sure to finger gun him ironically. Zak raised an eyebrow at this before returning the same hand gesture. "Yeah, thanks man." Darryl groaned as he sadly walked over towards George, feeling horribly defeated. "I'm such a muffinhead." Darryl sighed as George facepalmed at the moping boy. "Did you get the gift I sent you?" Alex asked, making Zak look at him confused. "Uh, no?" Alex looked at him in shock before beginning to whine. "Those delivery guys man, I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help." Karl nodded his head to confirm Alex's words. "I'll make sure they get my present to you by tonight too Zak!" Karl said excitedly and Zak quickly waved his hands. "You guys really don-" The two other boys didn't let him finish as they quickly skipped away making Zak exhale in worry. Clay only chuckled and playfully punched Zak's arm, causing a small smile to appear on his face.

George stared at Darryl before standing up in defiance. "Stop being such a muffinhead! You've gotta get back there Darryl!" The other boy only hummed making George let out a cross between a groan and sigh. A typical George moment. Karl turned to Alex curiously, "What did you get Zak anyways?" Alex quickly grabbed Karl's sweater and started shaking in almost a comedic manner."I FORGOT MAN! QUICK! Help me find something online!" Karl giggled and Alex quickly let go of Karl's sweater. "Pleaseeee?" Alex begged and Karl nodded, "I've got nothing better to do." They both began to walk away leaving George and Darryl to their odd situation. "C'mon, you can do it Darryl!" The muffin boy stood up and looked towards Zak in determination. "You're right George!"

The British boy let out a small "Yeah!" As Darryl took a step towards Zak. Suddenly a car pulled up making Darryl stop. Zak sighed before turning to Clay in a bitter manner. "I've gotta go man. The boss signed me up for some weird photoshoot or something." Clay nodded as Zak waved and got into the car. Darryl proceeded to watch the car leave, gaping, before immediately dropping to the ground as if he ran ten miles. Darryl turned to George sadly. "Why can't I just talk to him?" The other boy shrugged before patting on Darryl's back. "One day you'll get your chance Darryl." The muffin boy frowned, before getting up. "Let's just get to class you muffinhead." George frowned at Darryl's bitter mood before following the boy. 

Clay cracked his fingers, "Looks like I've got some business to take care of." He smirked devilishly at the thought. 

\---

After the morning classes, Darryl and George made their way over to Zak's house. Thankfully, Clay was kind enough to give them Zak's address. Once they got there, Darryl tried to open the mailbox. "This mailbox isn't budging!" He cried making George giggle hysterically. "Ring the doorbell you twat!" He managed to wheeze out as he pointed towards the doorbell. "Are you kidding? What if Zak answers the-" Darryl was rudely interrupted by George suddenly pressing the doorbell. Darryl screamed as the door opened and was forced to face a tall raven-haired woman. "Yes? May I help you?" Alexandra asked with a soft smile as Darryl nervously shuffled his feet. "Um, hi. I'm in Zak's class and I, uh-" Darryl's mind began to go blank as he showed his gift to her. "Heh, did I already say that? Umm..." Darryl was getting even more nervous with each passing second. 

Alexandra chuckled at Darryl, "Just hand it over to me." Darryl smiled at her gratefully before placing the gift in her hands. "Thank you!" He chirped as Alexandra closed the door. Darryl immediately let out a sigh of relief and he clasped his hands together in excitement. "Oh! I hope that muffinhead likes it!" George rolled his eyes and made vomiting noises making Darryl stick his tongue out at the boy. "You did sign the note, right?" Darryl's eyes widened as he opened his mouth before closing it again. "Darryl..." George sighed and Darryl could only groan at his forgetfulness.

\---

Alexandra was about to deliver the gift when the Boss interrupted her. "Who was that, Alexandra?" She nervously tapped her fingers on the gift box. "A friend of Zak’s. He was delivering a gift for his birthday." The boss hummed, "Did you remember to buy him a present from me?" Alexandra would've normally said the truth but the last time she did that, it didn't end well. Instead, she nodded hastily and the Boss grinned before walking away. Alexandra felt horrible and she mentally apologized to the young boy for using his gift. Right as she was about to write a small note, the doorbell ringed from outside. Alexandra's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she made her way to the door, surprised to find another boy on their doorstep. 

"Uh, hi." The blonde boy said awkwardly with a small wave.

\---

Clay curiously looked around the large house as Alexandra led him to the dining room. "He’ll be here in a minute." She said apologetically, before stepping back as an ominous figure walked into the room. The man raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Zak’s not home yet." He said bluntly as Clay winced, "Uh, I was actually coming to see you, sir." The man tilted his head before pointing at himself with his index finger. "Me?" He asked and Clay nodded slowly, "Yeah, Look I know you don’t want Zak to have a party, but it’s his birthday, sir, it’s all he wants." Clay pleaded making the taller man roll his eyes in irritation. "No. That’s final." He stated as he slowly began to drum his fingers against the cold feel of the dining table. "That’s messed up." Clay argued as he crossed his arms.

It was at that moment that Zak walked in although he was overlooked by the two. "He always does whatever you tell him. He literally attended a _photoshoot_ for you and this is how you reward him?." Clay was fuming by now when Zak walked over behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Clay? You’re here?" The said boy nodded with a devious grin. "Anything for my best friend." Clay said casually before turning back to face the big boss. "Show some kindness, sir, please." The boss merely crossed his arms as his caramel eyes scanned Clay. Zak noticed this and quickly stepped in between them. "Forget it, Clay, really, it’s fine," Zak said hastily as he felt the mood in the room quickly turn sour. 

"Listen, boy. I decide what’s best for him and in fact, I’ve just decided that you’re a bad influence and you’re not welcome in my house ever again." The boss snarled as Zak quickly turned his head to face him with clear distress evident in his expression. "He was just trying to do something cool for me!" The boss rolled his eyes and walked away just as Alexandra stepped forward. "Have a good day Clay." Clay frowned and began to leave but Zak ran up to catch up to him. "Clay, wait! I’m sorry, he’s pretty stubborn. It’s just best to stay out of his way." Zak gave a half-hearted smile and Clay only huffed in anger. "It’s not fucking fair, Zak." And just like that, Clay stomped away leaving Zak alone to his thoughts.

Zak sighed, "Thanks anyway, Clay." 

\---

Clay sat at a bench in the park, trying to calm down from the terrible event prior. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a child and their father squabbling. Clay narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch before groaning in disdain. "Ugh, why do adults have to ruin everything all the fucking time?!" As he spoke, an Akuma slowly fluttered towards him until it got absorbed into the forgotten bubbles container. From there, an outline of a butterfly appeared on his face. A voice began to speak to Clay, "Schlatt is my name and Blobbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Badboyhalo and Skeppy." Clay didn't hesitate to agree, "Yes, Schlatt."

Clay stood up and purple-black slime looking smoke began to form around him. His skin and hair turned a light shade of green as a hoodie started to appear with what appeared to be a white looking blob on it. Clay examined his new form before grinning in appreciation as he jumped towards the nearest rooftop. "No more adults means total freedom! Let's get this party started!" Taking out a shiny blue sword, he ran across the rooftops, forming trails of dark green bubbles behind him. These bubbles slowly began capturing adults as they began to scream and panic in mass hysteria. 

\---

Darryl was back at home eating a sandwich for lunch. His mother was also with him currently just reading a book, something about a pair of soulmates stuck in different realities? Darryl wasn't paying much attention when she talked about it. "Zak must've gotten his gift by now," Darryl muttered to himself absentmindedly as his mother opened a nearby window. She hummed along and Darryl turned to her with a small grin as they both began to hum in tune with one another. This peaceful moment was ruined however when a dark green bubble flew in through the window. It quickly captured her from behind and Darryl stood up quickly in horror. "Mom? MOM!" He shrieked as the bubble took her away. 

Halo quickly flew out of Darryl's pocket, "Your mom! Schlatt must’ve released another Akuma!" Darryl narrowed his eyes and gave a single nod. "I’ve got to find this new muffinhead fast." Darryl quickly brought his right arm and shouted, "Halo, Spots On!" The bright light coated him once again as he transformed into Badboyhalo once again.

\---

The Blobbler stood on a rooftop with a terrifying grin as he shouted, "And now, party time!" Nearby, a couple of kids could be seen beginning to cry as Bad quickly ran out of the bakery. Looking around, he could see the dark green bubbles cover the sky as they began to play a message. "Today is your lucky day, kiddos. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Blobbler’s gift to you." He cheered as the kids seemed to cry even more. Bad saw this and rushed over to them, "Don’t worry, your parents will come back. I’ll make sure of it." Seeing a teen nearby he pointed to them. "You take care of them in the meantime."

The teen nodded and Bad rushed off, hearing their cheers as it fueled his resolve.

\---

Zak was eating lunch alone in the dining room. Finishing his lunch, he got up dramatically sighing. "Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Woo!" Chuckling to himself, he walked out of the dining room before stopping. "Alexandra? Boss?" He called out before sighing bitterly. Walking outside he was surprised with a large crowd of his classmates cheering. "Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!" Zak stared at them bewildered before a peculiar looking figure floated over next to him. "Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy’s gone. While the cat’s away, the mice will play." Zak raised an eyebrow before his expression changed into horror. "Clay?!" The Blobbler cackled, "I've brought everyone together for one single purpose, to celebrate!" 

"YEAH!" They shouted as The Blobbler poked his sword at the DJ, causing them to quickly begin playing music. "Let’s get this party started!" Zak watched as everyone began to dance to the music. A look of uneasiness settled on his face and making up his mind, he ran back into his house. "Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!" On closer inspection, you could see how the teens looked miserable while dancing. "So dance or you’ll join the adults up in the sky!" The Blobbler wheezed as fireworks began to shoot up, emphasizing his previous warning.

\---

Zak sighed as he shut the door behind him. He was finally in the safe comfort of his room. Looking at his ring, Zak sighed making Skippy climb up to his shoulder. "What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted." He said as Zak looked at him with bewilderment. "But Clay's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!" Skippy lightly bonked Zak on the head and shook his head hastily. "You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while the big bad boss is away!" Skippy made a little flip, "Then we'll save Clay, trap his Akuma, and everything will be fine." Zak looked down in thought before looking back at Skippy with a fire in his eyes. "Okay, you're right. This might be the first day I actually get to do what I want for once."

\---

Bad was on a nearby rooftop when he noticed the fireworks that were set off. Bad looked at it in surprise, "It’s just you and me, Blobbler." He muttered before making his way towards it. Meanwhile, everyone was currently dancing while Zak tried to enjoy himself. Spotting Alyssa, he quickly made his way towards her. "Hey, nice party, I guess, since it’s my first one." Zak was screaming at how awkward he was internally. Alyssa weakly grinned as she gave him a thumbs-up before continuing to dance uncomfortably. Zak noticed this and began to scan everyone, they all looked deeply disturbed as they danced. A deep feeling of guilt was forming in his stomach and he could only look down in shame.

On the other side was Vurb who was pushing Finn toward's the DJ booth. Finn nervously coughed, "Can I get a slow dance?" He asked as the DJ turned to him confused. "Isn't that kind of cringe?" Vurb groaned before shoving Finn away, the latter dramatically pouting. "It’s for Zak. It'll be his first slow dance." Vurb gave a small innocent smile making the DJ widen his eyes. "OH! I mean sure why not." Quickly he grabbed another music disc and it began to play a slow and calming tune. People stared at one another in confusion before hesitantly pairing up to dance. Vurb let out a small exhale before beginning to sprint towards Zak. "Is it just me, or does everyone seem a bit depressed?" Zak asked as Vurb shrugged in response.

"Don't worry about it, let’s go dance! C’mon!" As Vurb dragged Zak off, Bad watched the Blobbler as they passed a disc to the DJ. Out of the corner of his eye though he saw Vurb and Zak slow dancing to the music. Bad's eyes widened in horror as he realized that Vurb was slowly leaning towards Zak in an attempt for a kiss. Zak seemed to be leaning away however and Bad knew he had to do something to save him. "There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM!" He called out and was surprised to see a disc appear in his hands. _"_ A record?" Bad mumbled in confusion as he used his ladybug vision to scan the area. An empty disc player, volume modifier, and a ledge near a building caught his attention and he quickly made a plan.

Chuckling, he threw the disc and made it hit the ledge making it bounce over to the DJ booth. Hitting the volume all the way up, it landed on the empty player and began to play hype dance music again. The pairs quickly rushed to split apart and continue dancing, this included Zak who moved away from Vurb. The Blobbler looked around in surprise, "Who did that?!" He asked angrily and Bad decided to show himself. "Yours truly." Giving a little bow, Bad noticed his alarm going off. "Gah! I better skedaddle quickly before I change back to normal." Jumping off the balcony and onto a secluded part of the house, Bad let out a relieved sigh. "Spots off." Changing back, Halo came out of the bracelet and landed on his hands.

"Darryl!" Halo shouted as the said muffinhead winced. "I-It was an emergency!" He sputtered as Halo rolled his glowing eyes. "Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm." Darryl fiddled with his hoodie in guilt. "I turn back, I know. But I figured it was worth the risk, We have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we’ll get right back out there, I promise." Halo shook his head before flying into Darryl's hoodie pocket. Darryl slightly smiled at this and entered the party, searching for the food table. Once there, he grabbed a few muffins and placed them in his pocket. "I’ve got to find a place where I can transform, and fast." He muttered before getting interrupted by George and Nick, the mostly absent boy sniffling and coughing.

"Where have you been, Darryl? I was so scared something had happened to you." George shouted as he quickly brought Darryl into a hug. "I worried about you both too!" Darryl responded as he returned George's hugs. Nick sniffled and let out a yawn. "Mmm sure Bugboyhalo and Skeppy Noir will show up." Darryl let George go as he hurriedly scanned Nick. "You poor muffin..." Nick shrugged, "I'll be fine Dar, it's just a cold." Darryl was going to retort when George jumped in between them. "Anyways! The heroes never failed us. Darryl, come with me, I’ve got something for you." Darryl looked at Nick in concern, the latter sticking his tongue out in response, making Darryl scoff before proceeding to follow George.

"Uh, I was kind of doing something George." Darryl started to say as George turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "It’s about Zak though." Darryl immediately shut his mouth as he gave a silent nod to George. "Darryl, the Blobbler??" Halo whispered panicked as Darryl absentmindedly responded. "Okay, okay, in a second." Running after George, they bump into what appears to be a room with a bunch of gifts for Zak. George gave a triumphant grin and motioned to the gift. "Look! Now you can sign your gift." Darryl gasped before quickly rushing to the gift. "Love, Darryl" He whispered softly out loud as he placed the small note onto the present. "Right, we’re good. Spots on, Darryl." Halo said impatiently as Darryl quirked an eyebrow.

"Halo I can’t do it now, George is here." The said boy tilted his head to Darryl. "Sorry what?" Darryl shook his head, "Go ahead! I’ll meet you up front." George nodded and left as Darryl let out a small sigh of relief. He was about to relax when he saw Zelk pass by the window, encased in a deep green and slimy bubble. Darryl's internally cursed at himself in horror, "NO! You were right, Halo, I never should’ve waited this long." Transforming, he quickly scaled up the building and onto the rooftop. Zak noticed this from down below, "Bad?" He quietly asked as Bad threw his yo-yo at a power strip, causing it to unplug everything. Bad retracting his yo-yo began to speak, "Sorry, Blobbler, but the party is over." The said evil being groaned in displeasure at this interruption. "Bruh," Bad continued, 

"You made all the adults disappear and now you’re imprisoning anyone who isn’t having fun." Bad accused and Zak rushed into his house, thankful for the distraction outside. "You are not going to stop me!" Clay growled as he took out his sword and began to summon more bubbles. Bad deflected these with his yo-yo as the crowd began to scatter like rats. Meanwhile, Zak facepalmed in his room, "I think I’ve been a complete idiot." He said as he proceeded to pull out his ring. With a casual smirk, he said, "Skippy, claws out!" The familiar light swarmed Zak as he transformed into Skeppy. He proceeded to lurk in the shadows for a few moments as he stared at the battle between Bad and The Blobbler.

Bad threw his yo-yo at one of the bubbles but this time it bounced back towards him. His eyes widened and he embraced himself for an impact when Skeppy decided to finally join in. Pulling his staff out, he hit the yo-yo causing it to go up in the air. Skeppy turned his head towards Bad and gave a wink. "Looks like I made it just in time." Bad rolled his eyes, "I had it under control," His yo-yo bounced on Skeppy's head as if to emphasize Bad's point. Giggling softly Bad gave a grateful smile to Skeppy, "But seriously thank you." This moment was ruined when The Blobbler began to throw a stream of small red bubbles towards the duo. As they fought the bubbles, The Blobbler snapped his fingers causing the bubbles to turn into a bright shade of green. The bubbles began to circle around them and started sticking onto the pair until they both got stuck in one large bubble.

Bad tried to pop the bubble but failed as The Blobbler let out a small wheeze. "Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air." Bad raised an eyebrow at this, "Dream on, Blobbler." The said villian frowned and sighed in a disappointing manner. "Total bummers, just like adults." Bad narrowed his eyes at this, "Kids need adults." The Blobbler angrily pointed a finger at Bad. "Not even true! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are over controlling and bossy." Bad let out a breath before attempting to convince the villain. "But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!" Skeppy winced at this before muttering to himself, "Not all of them though." Shaking his head, he glared at The Blobbler. "You have to bring the adults back!"

The villain merely crossed his arms. "Nope, not a chance. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don’t you go float with them for a while?" Running at them, he kicked their bubble high into the sky. Bad and Skeppy screamed and the others below them gasped. Their attempts to burst the bubble were in vain before Bad suddenly had an idea. "Skeppy you muffinhead! Use your Cataclysm!" The said boy groaned, "Couldn't you have said that like five hundred feet ago?" Bad rolled his eyes before motioning to the bubble. "We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever." Skeppy smirked at Bad's statement causing Bad to facepalm out of annoyance and definitely not because he was blushing. Skeppy let out a loud "Cataclysm!" as he touched the bubble, causing it to burst.

While they began to fall, Bad let out a small giggle and turned to Skeppy. "Should we see if you land on your feet this time?" Skeppy nervously looked at the approaching ground and shook his head frantically. "No, thanks!" Bad let out another giggle before pointing at the Eiffel Tower. "Your stick, there!" Skeppy nodded, "Got it!" Throwing his staff, it got stuck in the Eiffel Tower and Bad grabbed his hand. "Hang on!" Bad threw his yo-yo, causing it to wrap around Skeppy's staff as they swung and landed safely onto the ground. Skeppy finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights." Bad let out a small grin at the joke before turning towards the sky lost in thought. "We've got to get to his sword, that's got to be where the akuma is." Skeppy's ring alert began to sound as Bad snapped out of his thoughts.

"We better hurry then."

\---

"Where is everybody? Get out here and party!" The Blobbler yelled angrily as Bad quickly swung in. "Sorry to burst your bubble." Nick who was in the crowd tapped on George's shoulders. George turned to Nick confused before realizing what he was trying to say. "Badboyhalo!" The crowd began to cheer him on. Bad waved at them before returning his focus onto The Blobbler. "No one wants to party with you anymore." The Blobbler scoffed, "What's wrong with all of you guys!? Why do you have to be such haters!?" Grunting, he took out his swords and began to capture all the teens in bubbles. "NO!" Bad and Skeppy exclaimed as The Blobbler only laughed maniacally. "Outer space is the next stop for them, and they're never coming back!"

The Blobbler began to jump from roof to roof as Bad and Skeppy followed him. The Blobbler noticed this and began to fly to the Eiffel Tower. Bad and Skeppy began to start climbing the tower as The Blobbler threw explosive bubbles at them. Skeppy's ring alert sounded again as his icon showed that he was getting very close to switching back. Skeppy gritted his teeth before turning to Bad, "I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry." Bad nodded as he threw his hand up in the air, "Lucky Charm!" Out of the bright light, a big wrench was dropped causing Bad to wince at the sudden heavyweight. Skeppy raised an eyebrow at the object, "Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?"

Bad shrugged as The Blobbler continued to throw more explosive bubbles at Skeppy. As he continued to dodge them, he ended up landing atop a beam. "Hey! Your aim could use a little work! Is that all you got?" Bad shook his head in exasperation before beginning to form a plan. He glanced at his surroundings and noticed a vent, vent pipe, the screw that connected them, and finally the wrench. "Got it!" Bad hollered as he ran towards the pipe while Skeppy continued to dodge the bubbles. Loosening the screw, it caused the pipe to come off where it went towards Skeppy. "Skeppy, cover me!" He grabbed the pipe, "I've got you!" The Blobbler threw some more bubbles at him, however, the air that was flowing from the pipe deflected them.

The Blobbler began to raise his sword once more when Bad threw his yo-yo. It successfully snatched the sword and brought it to Bad. He internally cheered as he broke the sword in half with his knees. The Akuma emerged from the sword causing Bad to smile pitifully. "Get out of there, you silly muffin. No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Opening his yo-yo, it began to glow a soft pink. "Time to de-evilize!" Swinging the yo-yo around, he captured the Akuma and closed it. Opening the yo-yo once more, the Akuma left it completely purified. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Bugboyhalo!" Throwing the wrench up in the sky, the shining light that emitted from it returned every adult to safety. The Blobbler fell to his knees as a familiar black ooze covered him before turning him back to Clay.

"Urgh, what happened?" He muttered in daze as Bad and Skeppy bumped their fists. "Pound it!"

\---

"Alexandra? Did Zak like his gift?" The boss asked as Alexandra nervously tapped her fingers onto the desk. "Actually, I was going to check right away sir." The boss hummed before hanging up and Alexandra let out a shaky sigh. Looking around, she grabbed Darryl's gift and threw away the small post-it note that was attached to it. She let out a small smile before heading towards the dining room where Zak was currently sitting and doing his homework. "A birthday present, from you know who." Zak looked at the gift in bewilderment before sputtering, "T-T-Thank you. I-I mean, please say thank you to him for me." Alexandra nodded as Zak softly took the gift with a wide grin.

\---

"What do you mean not for a week?!" Alex screamed as Karl raised his hands in defense. "There were no adults yesterday to deliver it!! Remember?!" Alex let out an exaggerated sigh, "How am I going to get clout now?" The pair walked inside with despair as Nick snickered. "Ha! Serves him right." Darryl and George laughed along with Nick before a familiar car arrived. "Hey, guys!" Zak yelled as he quickly got out, a baby blue beanie on top of his fluffy hair. Darryl gasped as he grasped George's arm. "Hey, that’s the beanie! The beanie I got him!" He whispered excitedly as Nick and George rolled their eyes. Shaking Darryl off, George walked over to Zak who was talking with Clay. "Hey, nice hat dude." Zak grinned at the compliment before motioning to the said item. 

Yeah, can you believe my boss got this for me?" Darryl's eyes widened in surprise. "He’s so awesome. He’s been giving me the same lame pen for like three years in a row." Clay blinked before crossing his arms. "Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it I guess." Zak turned to face Clay although he ended up looking at the ground. "Speaking of adults, I know he said you were a bad influence, but--" Clay laughed before punching Zak in the arm playfully. "We’re good, Zak, don’t sweat it. We’re bros and nothing will change that." In the background, Nick nudged Darryl with his elbow. "You gotta tell him you were the one who bought him the beanie." Darryl sadly shook his head before giving Nick a weak smile.

"He seems so happy about getting it from his boss. I don’t want to spoil it for him." Nick frowned before wrapping an arm around Darryl's shoulders. "Oh Darryl, You’re too kind. You know that, right?" The two laughed as the bell rang. 

"Let's go to class you muffinhead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats a wrapppppp  
> I just wanted to thank you guys for your wonderful support it truly means ALOT.  
> Thank you so much for sticking around and I'll see you in the next one! :DD


	4. BIG BEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo likes bees :D  
> Darryl needs flowers D:  
> Zak loves pastries :D  
> Zak has allergies D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different for a couple of reasons...  
> 1\. Mr Pigeon doesn't make sense for Darryl since he (as far as I know) isn't a fashionista  
> 2\. I'm pretty sure Zak isn't allergic to feathers?  
> 3\. A part of this was written before the clarification of Tubbo using He/him pronouns so if you're wondering yes that explains why  
> 4\. Uh that's about it but yeah i just wanted to let you guys know before starting this chapter
> 
> I'm r e a l l y sorry if it disappoints

Mr. Notch paced the classroom as he began to speak to the class this morning. "You only have one day to work on your items or ideas, and it must be handmade or original. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great business entrepreneur Josh Stewart, the head of Youtube Incorporated. In fact, Zak will be doing a video with the presented item or idea. And now, good luck to all contestants!" Darryl nervously gulped as Alex looked over and gave a thumbs-down gesture to him.

_\---_

"Ideas, ideas, ideas...! I don’t _have_ anything. I’m not even that talented! I’m clumsy and I can't even muster up the confidence to defend myself! How am I supposed to come up with something?! You know what? It won’t even matter! I’ll probably make a total fool of myself at the event, most likely trip over my dumb feet and collapse on Zak; give him a full-blown concussion and he'll hate me! I'll never be able to get over the embarrassment. MY LIFE IS OVER!"

Darryl cried before hiding his head in his arms. Nick and George glanced at one another before shaking their heads. "All this over a school project? Let me look through my phone. There must be something in here that you can do." George stated in a warm tone as he began to scroll through his phone.

Darryl sighed, "Forget it, I’m a disaster zone. I’ll probably mess up everything in the end." Zak noticed the trio and began to walk over to them. Leaning over George's shoulder, he saw a batch of what looked like a perfect batch of blueberry muffins. His mouth began to water at the thought and he immediately spoke up. "Wow, George," Darryl's focus immediately changed as he realized that Zak was suddenly with them. Panicking, he quickly hid behind the school bench. "Those are some awesome muffins. I didn’t know you baked."

George awkwardly stared at Zak before shaking his head in haste. "I can’t take the credit. These treats belong to Darryl." The said boy gave a small smile and waved to Zak. "Pretty nice, right?" Nick asked as he softly elbowed Darryl's side making the other yelp.

Zak chuckled, "You're super talented, Darryl. You seriously have a good chance of winning with those baking skills." Darryl's cheeks grew hot at the compliment and he immediately began to stutter. "Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, baking that-- um," Nick motioned for Darryl to continue, although the boy assumed he was trying to signal something. "...go... upwards? Um, while stopping... I mean, uh-- uh, um, thanks?" Nick facepalmed and George could only shake his head in disappointment.

Zak thankfully decided to ignore that last bit and responded, "Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I’ll get to bake muffins with you for my channel." And just like that, Zak left them once again alone. "Dude, you've gotta get a grip next time. But whatever, Zak thinks you’re good enough to win!" The trio cheered enthusiastically.

 ****"Wow, Did you hear how impressed Zak was with Darryl's baki--" Karl was quickly interrupted by Alex's loud voice. "Of course I heard! Him? Win the contest? As if. When Zak sees _my_ idea he'll convince his father to award _me_ the winner." Alex crossed his arms in irritation as Kark nervously twiddled his thumbs. "I'm sure he will, Alex. You’re a born champion. Your idea will blow everyone else's out of the water!" He chirped as Alex nodded confidently. "Yessir, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on that phone!"

Meanwhile back at the bench, George scrolled through his phone. "Okay only nine hours left until show time." Darryl gasped, "Oh my goodness! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later." Darryl quickly rushed off, only to hit the wall." DANG IT! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay." George and Nick could only laugh as they heard Darryl scream again.

\---

Darryl sat on the steps near Trocadéro. He was jotting down recipes for pastries before crumbling them up and throwing them away. "Gosh, it’s hard to be creative under pressure." Halo flew out of Darryl's pocket and landed on his shoulder. "Darryl, you save the world under pressure. I think baking something should be almost as easy as pie!" Darryl giggled, "Ooh what if I make pumpkin pie. Tasty and delicious." The two chuckle as Darryl continues to think of what he could possibly make.

After a while, he began to grow tired and focused on his surroundings instead. A teen was walking nearby towards a bench. As soon as they sat down, a crowd of bees began to surround them. The teen giggled at this as Darryl quickly leaned to the side in order to avoid other bees. "Well, aren't you guys happy to see me!"

The teen began to pull out fresh flowers as the bees continued to swarm them. "Isn't the afternoon lovely? Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic performance." Suddenly a police officer appeared, "Scram, you pesky bees! How many times do you need to be told, Toby? No! ATTRACTING! The bees! It’s strictly forbidden. If they start buzzing everywhere then someone might get stung!" Toby tilted their head, "But, who’s going to keep the bees company?"

The cop shook her head. "All the park keepers know about you, Toby. You’re banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I AM the authorities. GET OUT!" Toby's eyes welled up in tears as they quickly ran away from the area. The bees rushing after them.

Darryl frowned at the incident. "I feel so sorry for them." Halo nodded, "What a unique character! They were like, a bee whisperer. All they needed was like something bee related to complete the look." Darryl looked at the ground, lost in thought. "Something bee related, hmm. Nice thinking, Halo." He quickly began to scribble on the sheet of paper again.

\---

Toby currently sat on the steps to a nearby garden. They were too distracted to notice the nearby akuma that quietly flew into the flowers they were currently holding. "Big Bee, I am Schlatt. Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without the lovely bees? What would bees be without you?" Toby nodded as their eyes narrowed in determination, the dark ooze covering them as they morphed into someone else. The familiar costume of a bee taking his place, he quickly flew off. 

\---

Alex watched as Darryl continued to write down possible recipes for the idea contest. Raising a hand up, he signaled to Karl who was currently sneaking up behind the unsuspecting boy. Karl saw this and leaned over in an attempt to see Darryl's idea. "Yes!" Darryl cheered as he held up his notebook in triumph. Karl quickly snapped a picture of the recipe before making his way back to Alex. "Now that sounds delicious!" Halo exclaimed as Darryl giggled. "Thanks, Halo."

A few feet away, Karl showed the picture he took to Alex. "We're so awesome." He grinned as Alex rolled his eyes playfully. "We?" Taking the phone from Karl, the latter boy sighed in defeat. "Oh right... You're so awesome, Alex. When are we-- uh, you, going to make these?"

Alex laughed, "Karl you know I can't bake! I'll just order some muffins for something." The duo snickered at this before walking off.

_\---_

Darryl was currently in the kitchen waiting on the muffins when he suddenly gasped. Looking around, he began to groan in dismay. "What are you looking for?" Halo asked, tilting their head as Darryl covered his face in horror. "A flower! I forgot to pick up a flower for the muffins! It has to have a flower!" Quickly he grabbed his coat and darted out the front door, ignoring Halo's calls about the muffins in the oven. Running back to the Trocadèro, he noticed one of the flowers that Toby must've dropped from earlier.

A singular bee was still hovering around it when Darryl carefully picked it up."Yes!" He exclaimed and was about to turn when he accidentally bumped into the police officer from earlier. "Uh, sorry officer, got to go." He said before rushing back to the bakery.

Darryl failed to noticed the swarm of bees that suddenly descended onto the unsuspecting officer. They cried out as the bees proceeded to attack them.

_\---_

Darryl was currently on the bus, returning back home when the vehicle suddenly stopped moving. "Oh my goodness! Can’t we go any faster?" He exclaimed impatiently as the bus driver began to speak. "Sorry folks, we have a situation here." Just then, cars began to get lifted by clusters of bees which made the passengers shout in alarm. "Yeah uh you’ll need to get off the bus now." Darryl facepalmed at this before quickly getting out of the bus. "Well! Uh, this is weird."

Looking around, he saw how the streets became swarmed with bees. As he made his way down the street, Darryl paused to listen to the giant screen nearby. "Bees have taken over Paris! This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern." She paused before continuing the report. "Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named 'Big Bee' is making what appears to be an announcement."

"Oh, today must suck for all of you." Big Bee made buzzing noises as if to mock the people of Paris. "Sorry to mock, but Paris now belongs to the bees! Bzz Bzz!" Big Bee raised their hands as the bees around them hovered in delight. Darryl gasped before making his way down to a subway entrance. "Paris needs us!" He whispered before holding his hand out. "Halo, spots on! Yeah!" He shouted as his figure was engulfed by the bright light once again. As it dimmed, Badboyhalo took his place. "Alright time to bounce!" He chirped as he took out his yo-yo and swung off.

He skidded to a stop on a nearby roof to survey the area, swarms of bees flying seemingly everywhere. "Now this is just weirder than weird." He muttered as Skeppy suddenly dropped down beside him. "Well you know what they say. Bees of a flower, fly together... wait is that what they say?" Bad was about to reply when Skeppy's sneeze interrupted him. It was weirdly high pitch and almost adorable. "Gah sorry I’m allergic to-" Skeppy couldn't even finish his sentence as another sneeze escaped him.

Bad snickered, "Well that'll be helpful." Skeppy shrugged albeit a bit embarrassed. "Tell me about it." Stopping another sneeze, he focused on the mission at hand. "These bees are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace." Bad's eyes widened in shock at this.

"What? We have to track down Big Bee ASAP!" Skeppy nodded, "The real question is where are we gonna find them?" Bad hummed in thought before snapping his fingers. "Well, I don't know where we can find them, but I do know where they can find us!"

\---

The duo had decided on masking Skeppy as a park ranger while Bad would remain hidden out of sight. Although Skeppy wasn't doing very well at this. Especially considering the fact that he was currently dancing. "Act natural or they'll never show up!" Bad whispered-shouted at him as Skeppy turned to face him. "What do you mean? I am acting natural." Skeppy whispered-shouted back as a bee watched them from a distance. It quickly zoomed back to Big Bee with this knowledge.

At Big Bee's lair, they grinned maniacally. "Bugboyhalo and Skeppy Noir? Job well done, buddy-bee. Bees will reign supreme! Power to the bees!" Jumping off the ledge, the bees quickly huddled to form a platform in order to carry their leader.

Back at the park, Bad and Skeppy were still awkwardly waiting. "Where are they? They should've been here by now." Bad mumbled as Skeppy merely stretched in boredom. However, bees began to fly overhead making Skeppy sneeze due to the pollen on them. This grabbed their attention as they swiftly swooped down and carried Skeppy away. "What the-" Bad marveled in disbelief before hurriedly running after them. The bees reached the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and dropped Skeppy off. The superhero sneezed causing all off the bees around him to disperse just as Bad arrived.

"So where's that fucker?" Skeppy said making Bad narrow his eyes at him. "LANGUAGE! YOU MUFFINHEAD!" Skeppy raised his hands in defeat as Bad sighed. "He's gotta be here somewhere..." Just as he said this, Big Bee suddenly dropped down from the sky behind them. "If you want to give Paris back to the bees for good, you have to get rid of those two pests." Big Bee raised his hand to signal the bees as they quickly started to circle around Bugboyhalo and Skeppy Noir.

"Uh Skeppy? Call me crazy, but I feel like a pollen covered flower all of a sudden." The bees quickly formed a barrier to keep them in. Skeppy quickly turned to Bad, "Got any bright ideas, Bad?" He let out a nervous giggle. "You're the cat, can't you like scare them away or something?"

A large cage was dragged over them, successfully trapping the two superheroes. "Ah! Wait!" Bad shouted as Big Bee let out a small laugh. "This is such a great day. I'm so ruthless." Schlatt laughed alongside him before clearing his throat. "Excellent job. Now take their Miraculous!" Big Bee giggled before beginning to shout at the heroes. "Your Miraculous. Give them to me or face the wrath of my adorable friends."

The bees quickly gathered around the cage, pointing their stingers at them. Big Bee began to slowly pace along the room. "Whoopee on the count of three, my beloved bees will start stinging. You can still save yourselves by handing me your Miraculous." Big Bee stopped pacing to face the heroes. "One, two..." 

Bad's eyes widened and he quickly elbowed Skeppy. "Skeppy, the bars!" The hero nodded, raising his hand with a loud "Cataclysm!" He quickly shoved his hand forwards towards the bars of the cage, causing it to disintegrate into thin air. This caused Big Bee to take a step back towards the edge of the rooftop as Bugboyhalo and Skeppy Noir slowly advanced onto him. "Well, well. Looks like the bee's has lost its sting." Skeppy smirked as Big Bee merely rolled his eyes. "Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two pests with one stone." 

Big Bee quickly jumped over the edge of the roof making the duo gasp in shock. However, his bees catch him and slowly take him away from the team. "Merry Christmas!" Another group of bees dived towards Bad and Skeppy, causing them to run inside and close the door behind them. Bulges started to form in the door due to large amount of bees slamming into it. Bad and Skeppy looked at each other hesitantly and made their way down the stairs. This went horribly wrong though as they tripped and fell down the stairs instead. Letting out a loud shriek, they met Big Bee at the bottom.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Riding his bees away, Bad and Skeppy started running downstairs, Skeppy's ring alarming along the way. Looking at it, his eyes widened at the realization of only having four minutes left. "Bad I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity's revealed!" Bad nodded as a small smile made its way onto his face. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." Skeppy deadpanned before shaking his head. "Ha ha, very funny." 

Making their way to the first floor, they began to head out of the building. On their way out though they encountered a crowd gathered at the entrance. "Bugboyhalo, Skeppy Noir! I'm in great danger-- of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those bees, aren't you?" Ponk asked as Skeppy's alarm sounded again. Fidgeting, he nodded his head, "Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need." 

Ponk blinked before nodding rapidly. "An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?" Skeppy could feel his eye twitch in annoyance before expressing a tense smile. "Uh...? Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert?" Ponk looked at Bad with an eyebrow raised making the latter shrug. "He needs his Camembert." 

\---

Skeppy was running through the halls of the hotel. "'Scuse me, sorry!" He chirped as he quickly slam the door behind him finally making it to a random bedroom. "Its an emergency!" He shouted as a knock followed soon after. Skeppy slowly opened the door, "How do you like your Camembert?" One of the butlers asked making Skeppy pause for a second before giving an answer. "Uhhhh runny!" Slamming the door closed, he sighed at the sound of another knock on the door. Opening it again, the same butler was there, "Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years." Bowing slightly, he handed Skeppy the silver plate. Skeppy let out a small "Oooh thanks!" Before slamming the door for a final third time. Just as he did this, his transformation ran out, causing Skeppy to turn back into Zak. Skippy spirals out of the ring and managed to land on the bed nearby.

"Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle!" Zak chuckled at the dramatic groans of pain, walking over to the tired Kwami. "You wanna bet?" He asked with a smirk, unveiling the Camembert on a platter. "Ah, my gooeyness!" Skippy said excitedly as they quickly started devouring the cheese. Zak softly laughed at the sight before sitting next to the eating kwami. "Eat up buddy. Bad needs help."

\---

Bad stepped out of the elevator into a dining hall with large glass windows. He sighed happily, "Great, I can get a much better view from up here." Walking up to one of the windows he hummed. "That’s odd, the bees are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them." The elevator proceeded to ding as Skeppy showed up. "Ready when you are, BBH." Bad quirked an eyebrow at the new nickname but didn't comment on it. "Let's go!"

As they followed the bees to a building, they ended up at The Grand Palais. Looking inside, they found a big cage that was filled with park keepers from around Paris. "So that's where Big Bee's keeping the park keepers he abducted." Bad stated as Skeppy slowly nodded. "The Grand Palais. How would we have ever-" His sentence was cut off as a sneeze began to creep on him. Luckily, Bad stopped it by placing his finger under Skeppy's nose. Skeppy could feel a small blush on his face and quickly made a quip. "My bee radar is on high alert." Bad looked around before letting out a small giggle. "Either your radar is on the brink or Big Bee's left the park keepers unattended." Skeppy grinned widely, "Let's set the cat among the pests."

Bad quickly grabbed the other's tail to prevent him from rushing in. "Hold up geppy, it's too easy. I've got a plan." Running around the outside, a bee just so happens to fly into the building. "Perfect timing, woo! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. And then it won't be long before I get their MIRACULOUS." Big Bee clapped his hands together excitedly. Off on the roof, Bad and Skeppy were running, stopping at the roof of the building they were peering into before. 

"Okay if we can destroy that flower pot he's holding, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay? So you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag the flower pot away from him." Skeppy blinked at the detailed set of instructions in confusion before slowly nodding. "Let's just go, early bee gets the pollen!" Opening the skylight on the roof, a small burst of pollen hits him, making him sneeze. This caused Bad to miss when he threw his yo-yo, instead alerting Big Bee to them. Bad groaned, "So much for the element of surprise." Jumping down next to Big Bee, he proceeds to jump away from them and let his bees carry him. Bad and Skeppy run after him as Big Bee hurriedly summons more bees from the flower pot. He uses these bees as weapons against the duo, turning around with a grin. "Come closer, I have a bone to pick with you."

Skeppy grinned as the adrenaline kicked in, "I'd be honored." Big Bee goes for a hit on Skeppy, effectively knocking him back as he turns his sights on Bad. With another punch, Bad gets knocked back towards the cage. "Get us out of here, Bugboyhalo!" Bad looks around before raising his arm up, "Lucky Charm!" He yells as his superpower summons a watering can. Bad feels the familiar urge to quit come up and he shoves it away. "A watering can? Seriously? What am I supposed to do with this?" Bad looks around to find a beam, a base of flowers , and the watering can he summoned. Meanwhile, Big Bee approaches Bad. "You can't worm yourself out of here!" He throws a sphere of bees at him, causing Bad to gasp before dodging the sphere with a roll.

Running at him, he slides and uses his yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. He follows it up with a jump on the beam and then hopping down, effectively making a pulley system. Running towards the flower base at the far end of the room, he uses the watering can to sprinkle water on the flowers. The magic essence of the charm, making the flowers grow exceptionally fast. "Skeppy!" He calls out as he throws the bundle of flowers in the air making the other shout. "Got it!" He exclaims as he throws himself towards them, collecting the flowers and spreading them around the room. "Snack time, bees!" He chirped as the bees go after the flowers filled with nectar, which just so happened to land on Big Bee. "No!" The villian yelled as Bad pulled on his yo-yo making Big Bee get lifted by the ankle.

His flower pot drops falling to the ground. "Wait not the flower pot! Nooo!" He exclaims as Bad yells towards Skeppy. "Quick! Grab it Geppy!" Skeppy manages to grab it but proceeds to sneeze, making the flower pot get thrown upwards. Bad gasps, running towards it making him drop Big Bee in the process who also rushes to get the flower pot. Skeppy sees this and runs after it too as they all lunge for the item. Big Bee's hand lands on the pot first as Skeppy gets to it second giving Bad an idea. Bad quickly tackles Skeppy effectively breaking the pot due to their combined and rough impact on it. "Yes!" Bad exclaimed as Skeppy groaned on the floor. "Ow! That's going to leave a mark." Big Bee collapses on the spot as an akuma flies out of the broken flower pot. Bad lets out a small smile.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Capturing the akuma, he purifies it, letting it free soon after. "Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Bugboyhalo!" He yells as the flower pot gets fixed and the officer from before is returned to the Trocadéro. Big Bee covers back into Toby as he slowly opens up his eyes and looks around. "Huh? What happened? Where am I?" He asks as Skeppy and Bad walk up to each other. "Pound it!" They exclaim as they fist bump.

\---

Darryl sighs tiredly before entering the kitchen. "There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour." His eyes light up in determination as he rushed to fix up the muffins. 

The next day, everyone is getting ready to present their projects. George calls Darryl but he doesn't pick up making him groan in annoyance. "Where is that guy?" Just then, Alexandra walks into the room and makes her way towards Mr. Notch. "Hello, Mr. Notch, I am Mr. Stewart's executive assistant Alexandra." Mr. Notch nodded in recognition before looking around in confusion. "Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Stewart?" Alexandra's face doesn't phase in the slightest as she holds up a tablet. "Ah yes I'm here." Mr. Notch stared at the other on the screen before shaking his head. "Ah, uh, hello Mr. Stewart. Welcome to our school." The other nods before speaking again. "Zak, take Alexandra around." Alex in the mean time notices this. "Ah, there's Mr. Stewart! He's coming this way." Mr. Notch, Alexandra, and Zak go up to look at Red and Ant's hat first.

"As you'll see, Mr. Stewart, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects." Suddenly, Darryl rushes in and carries his box over to George and Nick. Darryl quietly lets out a sigh of relief upon noticing that he still has time to compose himself. "Where have you been?! You got your muffins?" Nick asked as Darryl nodded furiously. "Yep, they're right here." He takes off the lid to show them, however George and Nick look at each other nervously. "What's wrong?" George bit his lip, "Not to alarm you Dare, but it's the same as Alex's." Darryl's eyes widened as he quickly glances over to the pair. "What?!" The judges walk over to examine Alex and Karl's muffins. _"_ Uh, hi Mr. Stewart. I'm Alex and this is Karl. You might know his father, Jimmy Donaldson, the mayor?"

Darryl stared at them before angrily stomping his foot on the ground. "Ugh, that thieving dunderhead!" Nick looked at Darryl in concern, "Do you want me to take care of it?" Darryl let out a small exhale before turning to smile at Nick. "I think I can handle this." The judges finally reach towards Darryl's group. "Hm, turn the tablet back to the Donaldson's project." The tablet turns as Mr. Stewart sighs in disappointment. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" Alex immediately began to dispute this. "No fair! Darryl copied my muffins! It's scandalous, how could you do that?" He began to fake cry as Darryl eyed the other with a small look of dismay. "I apologize for the situation Mr. Stewart, but I can _prove_ that these muffins are MY original recipe." Mr. Stewarts gives a singular nod, "Go ahead."

Darryl clears his throat. "Um, these muffins are hand-made-- from the selection of ingredients, to the mixing of the batter, to the decoration of the muffins." In the background, Alex can be seen visibly recoiling. "This was all done by myself. And last, there's a special baker's element that only the true baker knows about: I signed my recipe." Sure enough on Alex's muffins there's a tag on the bottom of the box stating it was indeed Darryl's recipe. Alex doesn't hesitate to immediately run out of the room crying. "Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a baker, mister..." Zak walks up behind Darryl, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Darryl." The two share a smile. "Congratulations on your demonstration, Mister Darryl. You're the winner." Darryl gasps, glancing at George and Nick before bowing respectfully.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed as Mr. Steward grinned. "Zak will use your recipe on his next video." Zak reaches to grab a muffin, accidentally placing his hand over Darryl's. The other boy softly gasps as a blush begins to cover his face. "Awesome job, Darryl." Zak whispers as Darryl gives a shy smile, the blush becoming more apparent on his pale face. The tender moment is ruined by Zak sneezing. "A-achoo!" He wipes his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Uh-- sorry, I'm allergic to pollen." He sneezes once more making Darryl slightly giggle. "Bless you!" Zak sneezes for a third time and waves, deciding to take his leave. "Thanks." The trio waits until the other is gone before cheering excitedly. "Whoo hoo!"

They all screamed as they begin to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS A WRAPPPP  
> Did you guys like it? What would you guys like to see in the future? I'm always open for suggestions or just to chat :D  
> See you guys in the next one!


	5. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darryl just wanted to relax and have a fun day but couldn't  
> At least Skeppy is having fun  
> And just because you got crushed in polls doesn't mean you should turn into a monster and harm everyone in your path.

"Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!" The crowd chants the two contestants names, Cara and Niki, fueling the rivalry for becoming the KIDZ+ weather girl.

"Hi!" Cara calls out to the audience as Niki stays back and quietly giggles. The announcer continues his summary of the show. "We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists!" He extends his hands out to the two contestants.

"To my right, Cara Calium, and to my left, Niki Nessarant! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Cara and 2 for Niki. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply." 

\---

Meanwhile, Nick is currently chasing after a 5 year old kid named Billy. " ****Come on, Billy, give that back!" He shouts angrily as he attempts to grab the math paper he was working on. "But I wanna try and solve these problems too!" Nick snorted at the idea, letting out a cough upon falling on the sofa. "Billy, please, I'm not done with it! You're gonna ruin it!" Billy only giggles as Nick somehow manages to crash into a table nearby. This goose chase continues for a long period of time until Billy manages to grab Nick's phone.

"I'm gonna vote for Niki, she's the best!" The young boy chirped as Niki quickly grabbed his phone. "Stop touching things!" He shouted angrily as Billy continued to hop around the room with way more energy than needed. "Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?" Nick groaned, the sound of the doorbell grabbing his attention.

Outside Nick's door, Darryl was speaking with Halo. "Remember to stay low, Halo!" He whispered as Halo made a loop in the air. "Don't worry. I'm really good at hiding when needed!" Darryl giggled but quickly stopped after noticing the door opening. Halo hid away just in time as Nick fully opened the door. "Darryl?" He asked as the other nodded giddily. "Guess who's at the park other than George?" Nick facepalmed, "Now? Zak is in the park right now?" Darryl clapped his hands gleefully, "As we speak! We can make it there and even have some fun!"

Nick frowned upon noticing the excitement Darryl had. "Are you even going to speak to him? What are you gonna say?" Darryl hesitated before beginning to fidget with the sleeve of his hoodie. "I dunno maybe uhhh..." Nick snickered, "Oh yeah add some of dahee... wha... ahh..."

Darryl pouted at him, "Stop it you muffinhead." Suddenly a tiny head popped up beside Nick's figure. "Uh, who is he?" Nick groaned exasperated at the little gremlin. "I may have forgotten about this little creature." Darryl giggled at Nick's obvious annoyance. "And who is he?" The teen sighed before lifting the child up. "This is Billy, he's like my cousin or something. I'm watching him all afternoon. I guess that means I can't go."

Nick sighed at this as Darryl smiled at him. "I didn't know that you had a soft spot Nick." The other glared at him, "No, I just couldn't say no to my mom." Billy pinched Nick's nose making the teen yelp in pain. "Look, it's not a problem! We can all look after your little detail together at the park." Nick finally drops Billy on the ground, causing the boy to scurry away almost immediately.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I can handle him... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. He's... actually a spawn of Satan!" Soon after, a crash could be heard making Nick and Darryl scream. Nick hurries after Billy who is currently carrying a pot and a spatula while Darryl watches from afar. "Billy! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!" Nick hollers as Billy just cackles at the pleads. This continues until Nick finally manages to catch Billy and carry him back over to Darryl. The teen giggled at Nick's obvious tiredness.

"You're so silly, Nick. I have to babysit my nieces all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with kids." Nick rolls his eyes at the statement while Billy just tilts his head. "Who are you, anyway?" He asks as Darryl quickly raises his arms to dramatize his introduction.

"I'm a mythical god from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally cool human boy! I grant magical wishes, but only to kids who behave!" Billy laughs, "No, you're not! ...Are you?" Darryl grins, reaching to grab Billy and moves him onto Nick's shoulders. "Okay, let's all go to the park now!" Billy cheers excitedly as Nick sighs. "This is going to be a long day isn't it..."

\---

Meanwhile at the KIDZ+ Studio, the new weather girl is about to be chosen. As such, the announcer begins to hype up the crowd. "This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..." A drum roll plays in the background as the final votes are shown on a large monitor behind the contestants. It's obvious that Niki had a massive win against Cara due to having won 74% of the total votes. The announcer grins, turning to face the crowd in obvious excitement.

"Niki!" He exclaims making Cara gasp in shock. The crowd goes wild as they cheer, making the announcer turn to Cara. "Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!" Cara glares at the announcer with obvious distaste as she doesn't hesitate to leave.

The announcer watches her go with an eyebrow raised. He yells after her, "What's the big deal? You only lost by like half a million votes!" Cara rolls her eyes at this and proceeds to enter in the elevator outside the recording room. She sighs bitterly, "I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--" The power suddenly goes down making her cut off with a gasp.

From the corner of her eye, she spots an akuma entering and looks around for a weapon. Spotting an umbrella, she quickly swings it at the akuma however the akuma infects it instead. The lights flickered and proceeded to cut back on again. Schlatt begins to speak to her with a malicious grin.

"So correct you are. You should have won. Yes..." Cara grips her left fist tightly, her knuckles going white from rage. "I should have won. Yes!" Schlatt snickers, "Stormy Weather, I am Schlatt Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as _my_ weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous . Can you do that?" Cara nods as a small mist of ooze surrounds her. "Yes!" She exclaims as Schlatt nods in satisfaction.

"That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl _really_ is!" As he shouts this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather. A woman covered in purple and white stripes from her hair all the way to the poofy dress she was currently wearing, her weapon being the same colored umbrella from earlier. 

She grins, "Revenge is best served cold." 

\---

At the park, a very familiar raven-haired boy was having a photoshoot. The trio, with the little gremlin included, was currently watching this go down behind a tree near it. "Come on." Darryl whined as he energetically bounced in his spot. "We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by." He waved his arms to demonstrate this although George and Nick sighed.

"Then what?" George asked with an eyebrow raised, his position giving away his doubts on the plan. "Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll maybe get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and adopt two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A fish! I love fishes!" 

George and Nick glanced at one another before bursting out in small giggles. "Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie." Nick finally wheezed out as Darryl pouts. The four slowly begin to walk by the photoshoot, the loud voice of the photographer becoming more prominent. "Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!"

A small reply of "What does that even mean!?" could be heard making Darryl chuckle. "Remember guys, be cool! Just be cool..." Nick turned his head to stare at the photoshoot which was still a bit far from them. "Um, we couldn't be more invisible." George laughed as Darryl groaned at the sudden realization. "Okay then, let's start over." 

Darryl quickly started to push them in the opposite way however Zak noticed them. Grinning, he waved towards them making the group return the gesture, although Darryl was more enthusiastic about it. "Did you see that?" He asked, "He waved at me!" George rolled his eyes at Darryl's obvious pining. "Yeah, we saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're all in the same class." Nick chuckles, making sure to lower Darryl's hand due to the fact that he's been waving excitedly at nothing. 

_\---_

Back at the studio, Niki enters the elevator holding her trophy. Humming a soft turn, she waits patiently as the elevator descended, finally arriving to the ground level. She moves to exit when suddenly Stormy Weather appears. "Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!"

Stormy Weather points her umbrella towards Niki, firing off a blast of ice. Niki didn'thave enough time to move causing her entire body to become trapped in the seemingly unbreakable ice block. Stormy Weather cackles at the helpless girl before walking away as Niki can only watch with tears in her eyes. "Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!"

\---

At the park, Zak's photographer continues to take pictures while making exaggerated comments. "Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti!" Zak blinks in confusion before smiling albeit a bit awkwardly. "Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti!" His smile turns into a very exaggerated frown. "And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor!"

This time, Zak wrinkles his nose in disgust making the photographer cheer. "Oh yes, you're disgusted! Show me disgust, yes, yes, yes!" The group in front watches this with vague interest but the peaceful moment doesn't last long as Billy has spotted a cart with balloons nearby. "Nick, I want a balloon with Niki on it! Can I? Can I!?" Nick doesn't respond making Billy pout.

This makes him turn to Darryl who watching the photoshpot with a dopey grin on his face. "...Darryl? DARRYL!!!" The distracted teen jumps at the loud cry coming from Billy. "Ah!" The said boy giggles at Darryl's reaction as the photographer groans in slight irritation. "Ngh! Silenzio!" He shouts as the three older teens shrivel back at the warning. "Come on!" Billy pleads, grabbing Darryl's wrist and trying to drag him towards the direction of the balloons.

Nick sighs, taking a moment to stretch before speaking. "Come on, pipsqueak! Let's go get you that balloon." Billy sticks his tongue out at Nick and proceeds to wrap himself around Darryl's leg. "No! I wanna go with Darryl!" The two look at Billy and then glance at each other. "Hmmm..." Darryl hums as he takes a small peek back towards Zak's photoshoot.

Sighing, he smiles softly at Billy, "I'll deal with it Nick. Don't worry about it." George crosses his arms, "But what about Zak?"

\---

Outside the studio, Stormy Weather exits the building to find the crowd outside chanting Niki's name. One of them yelling out, "Where's Niki?" Stormy Weather rolled her eyes, "Ugh... For all of you who voted for Niki, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late." Flinging out her umbrella, she sends the people away with a windy blast. 

Meanwhile, Darryl and Billy were busy buying a balloon. "Come on, let's go back now." Darryl said as he tied the balloon to Billy's wrist. "I want to go on the merry-go-round!" Darryl shook his head firmly, "No you muffinhead, not right now, We've gotta get back to the photoshoot..." Billy turned to look up at Darryl with...oh God not the puppy eyes. "You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?" Darryl regretted looking down at the boy.

"Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-" He was distracted by Billy's eyes seemingly turning even more adorable and soft. Darryl looked to the ground in defeat and let out a sigh making Billy giggle. He grabs Darryl's hand, and forces the taller along, not noticing Stormy Weather flying above them.

The villian looks around to see banners of Niki and even spots Billy's balloon that has a picture of Niki. She scoffs angrily at all of the decorations. Back at the photoshoot, Zak was beginning to grow tired from the constant change of positions. The photographer noticed this and huffed. "No, no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a model partner!"

Looking around, he noticed George who was talking to Nick. Running over quickly, he pointed at the boy. "You! I need an extra!" George blinked, pointing to himself in surprise. "Wait who, me?" The photographer furiously nodded, "Sì! To pose with Mr. Zak!"

George glanced at Zak who shrugged making him awkwardly laugh. Nick, sensing George's discomfort, quickly jumped in with an excuse. "Uh... Hah! You don't want him, he's... uhh... I think he's having an allergic reaction to this apple." Nick quickly shoved an apple slice into George's mouth making the other yelp. The boy glared at Nick before going along with the poor excuse. "I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought!"

Hurrying, he made his way over to Darryl, who was helping Billy on the merry-go-round, and roughly grabbed his shoulders, making sure to spit out the apple slice beforehand. "They need an extra to pose with Zak!" Darryl's eyes widened as he gasped excitedly. "What? Seriously?" Billy looked up at the two of them in confusion. "Is that boy your boyfriend?"

Darryl sputtered at the thought, shaking his head rapidly. "What?! No, I mean, maybe? No!" George rolled his eyes as he began to push Darryl towards the photoshoot. "Go on! What are you waiting for?!" The boy asked exasperated at Darryl's reluctance. "But, what about Billy?" George sighed in exaggeration before waving his worry off. "You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Mister gremlin here. I'll watch over him since Nick don't know how to control him anyway."

Billy turns to pout at this, "No way! I want Darryl to be my babysitter!" George winced at this and crouched down to Billy's level. "Look, come with me and we can bully Nick while we wait for Darryl. Billy blinked at the suggestion and raised his hands in excitement. "Let's do this!" 

Darryl smiled softly at them as he turned around, eyes widening in surprise at a mysterious figure in the sky. "Huh?" He muttered in confusion. The figure was firing icy wind at random civilians who couldn't do anything but run in fear. Gasping, Darryl watched as a blast of icy wind hits the merry-go-round, incasing it in rock hard ice. Running behind a nearby bench, Darryl motioned for Halo to come out. "Time to transform!" He mutters as he hold out his right fist, feeling the warm aura of his miraculous surround him.

"Halo, spots on! Yeah!" He cries as a flash of light covers him, transforming him into the hero Bugboyhalo. 

As civilians run away from the scene, Zak looks around to make sure he's alone. Reassured, he makes his way to a tree and opens his bag, noticing a severe lack of an ancient being. "Uh?" Sighing, he calls out for the cat like creature. "Skippy? Skippy!" A tired voice yelled back at him. "I'm not here! I'm sleeping!" Zak rolls his eyes, reaching inside his coat to take out a small piece of Camembert. Skippy immediately flies over in excitement as he reaches out to take it. "For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents." Zak raises an eyebrow, putting the smelly cheese away. "That's great Skippy, but there's no time to talk cheese."

Holding out his fist, Zak exclaims the magical words as he feels the power of his miraculous once more. "Skippy, claws out!" The bright light surrounds him, turning him into his alternate form Skeppy Noir. 

Bad stares at the ice encased Merry-go-round in despair as he talks out loud to himself. "Why did I leave Billy like that? I should have never done that! No. George is right. He's in good hands. I must trust him." Gripping his fist in determination, he runs up to the ice attraction. Taking a deep breath in, he yells to the two trapped inside. "I'll get you out of there!" Taking a few steps back, he pulls out his yo-yo. "Let's wire-cut this icy cake!" 

Throwing it, the yo-yo wraps itself around the ice almost securely. Bad pulls it however the cord only slips off of the ice. He frowns, "Or not? On to plan B!" He crouches to Billy's height level, staring at the distorted figure through the ice. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!" Billy nods shakily as he softly responds to him. "Where is Darryl?"

Bad smiles, "He hasn't forgotten about you, Billy." The boy gasps as he tries to get closer to Bad. "How did you know my name?" Bad panics, backing away in surprise as he tried to recover. "Ah! Uhh... Darryl told me! He's coming right back, okay?" Billy nods making Bad giggle as he pulls out his yo-yo, giving the boy a little wave before swinging away.

\---

Stormy Weather grins at the sight of chaos in the park. Flying to leave, she immediately gets stopped by the sight of a certain blue cat. Skeppy, who had been twirling his tail, smirks at the woman. "Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" Stormy Weather gasps offended at the nickname, glaring at the hero. "My name is _not_ Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!"

Skeppy nods, lazily letting go of his tail to offer up his hands in mock surrender. "Listen. I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?" Stormy Weather narrows her eyes in annoyance, not even hesitating to send a wave of harsh wind at him. "AAAaaahhh!" He screams as he flies back, landing harshly on a nearby street. He groans in pain as Bad appears, helping Skeppy back up. The man giggles softly, "I thought cats always landed on their feet." 

Skeppy frowns at the jest before bowing dramatically in front of him. "Why thanks, my pretty bug, but I had it covered." As if to make his point, he kisses Bad's hand who rolls his eyes. "Huh?" He mumbles in confusion before shaking his head, pushing Skeppy away by his nose. "No time for your muffiny charms, Skeppy." Bad crosses his arms, although the clear smile on his face is evident. "But you're welcome, you muffinhead." Their small moment is ruined by Stormy Weather, who is currently floating above them.

She grins maniacally, pointing her parasol at the pair of heroes. "We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!" Using her power, the sky darkens as storm clouds begin forming. Lighting soon following after as Bad and Skeppy scream at the sudden attack. Bad rushes to tackle Skeppy out of the way as they both roll to the side. Skeppy gasps, blinking in realization of the position that they were currently in. Bad seems to realize this too as his face begins to heat up, forcefully pushing Skeppy off as he pulls himself up. Skeppy grins mischievously as Bad rolls his eyes, bringing up his hand to force Skeppy to look towards Stormy Weather.

Skeppy takes the initiative, "You just won yourself a cat fight!" He dashes towards the woman, who simply points her parasol at the boy. "Black ice!" She shouts, coating the entire street with ice before summoning another wave of harsh winds. Skeppy yelps as he gets launched back, luckily getting caught by Bad who was clinging on to a nearby lamp post. "Gotcha!" Skeppy nervously laughs as Bad continues to hang on as tight as he can. As Stormy Weather continues to blast things, the wind eventually fades making the two crash to the ground.

Skeppy growls, marching towards her with disdain. "A little Skeppy Noir will take the wind out of her sails!" Bad raises an eyebrow at this, reaching to grab Skeppy by his tail. "Whoa, you muffinhead. You better think before you leap." Bad releases his tail, making the other pout as he gently petted his tail. "You've got a plan?" He asks, making Bad nod his head. "Just follow my lead." Bad runs along the front face of a building which prompts Skeppy to run on the other side of the street. The two quickly dart towards Stormy Weather, attempting to team up on her.

She merely huffs, "Not you again!" Firing a windy blast at them, the two get knocked backwards through the air along with a bunch of cars. Screaming, the two dodge as many of the cars as possible, but end up getting trapped in the middle of the cars. Noticing a bus heading straight for them, Bad quickly uses his yo-yo as a shield. Due to this, his yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving them both. Bad sighs gratefully, slowing his swinging as the yo-yo comes to a stop, falling on Skeppy's head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Bad merely shrugs, giggling at his frustrated reaction.

Inside the ice covered merry-go-round, George is doing his best to distract Billy by playing with him. "Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!" Billy crosses his arms with a frown. "Hey, no fair, you always win cheater!" George rolls his eyes at the accusation although he stiffens up as he hears the ice around them crack. Billy looks around in concern, "What's that?"

George definitely doesn't panic, coming up with an excuse on the spot. "It's... Nick! He ate too much and split his shirt! Like some sort of goblin!" Billy laughs at the silly notion, making George grin. Getting up, he begins to chase Billy around, although he stops upon hearing the ice crack again. Motioning Billy back under the roof of the merry-go-round, he nervously looks towards the boy. "Want to hear a story?"

\---

Getting out of the bus, the duo began running along the street. "Maybe she's got some anger issues!" Bad suggested making Skeppy turn his head to him. "Or maybe she didn't pass her driving test!" Bad gives him a look but before the two could begin to squabble, a cracked TV screen turns on. The two immediately turn to it in surprise as the image of Stormy Weather soon appears. "Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially _over!"_

Skeppy places his hands on his hips in mock sadness. "Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." He smiles at Bad, wiggling his eyebrows at the other who shakes his head in disbelief. "The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her." The two make their way towards the broadcast station, Skeppy stopping upon entry at the sight of a poster that looked eerily similar to the villian they were facing. "Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!"

Bad stops too, gasping as he connects the two together. "It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!" The two proceed to enter the studio, surprised at the sight of no one inside. "It's a recording!" Bad cries out as Stormy Weather begins to cackle, firing a lightning bolt at a light nearby making all lights go out in the building. She giggles, making her way out of the area as Skeppy gets back on his feet.

"Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" Looking around, he sees Bad trip and fall due to not having night vision. Skeppy walks over as he calls out to the other. "Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?" Bad rolls his eyes at the other's teasing tone. "Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!" Skeppy grabs his hand, leading him along the way he last saw Stormy Weather. "No need to freak out, okay? You can trust me." Bad takes a deep breath, calming himself as he nods.

Back with the two who are currently trapped, George is currently telling an amusing story to Billy. "Then the green pixel monster picked the prince up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!" Billy laughs as George sticks his tongue out in disgust. "Then, _gluck!_ He stuck a finger right in it! And as soon as he took a bite of the cursed baked potato, the poor prince fell into a deep, deep sleep." Suddenly an icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round, making George flinch. "Hurry up, Bugboyhalo..." He mutters, placing a hand on Billy's shoulder.

\---

Skeppy continues to lead Bad by the hand as he searches for Stormy Weather. As they come to a stop in the stairway, Bad slips his hand out of Skeppy's grasp. "Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-" Skeppy interrupts Bad at the sight of a fire extinguisher getting thrown at the boy. "Duck!" Bad yelps, narrowly missing the metal object. "-follow your lead on this one." Bad eventually finishes, making Skeppy chuckle. Grabbing his hand again, the two finally reach the top of the building.

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" Stormy Weather yells, creating a whirlwind with her parasol. Raising her hands, she grins widely. "There's no way out! Party's over, fools!" Bad glares at her, "We're just-" He stops upon noticing that Skeppy is still holding his hand. The boy looks at him blankly before noticing it too, letting his hand go. "Heh-heh..." He chuckles nervously, scratching his neck. Bad shakes his head at this before facing Stormy Weather once more.

"We're just getting started, Stormy!" Raising his hand to sky, Bad activates his power. "Lucky charm!" A bright light takes place as a bath towel suddenly falls into his hands. "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?" Skeppy stares at Bad in bewilderment, motioning to the towel. "Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry." Bad sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. "Just hold your whiskers, you muffinhead."

Stormy Weather spins her parasol, pointing it to the sky once more. "Hail!" She shouts as the clouds darken once more, the formation of a hailstorm taking place. Skeppy quickly pulls Bad closer to him as he begins to spin his staff, making a shield in order to protect them from the hail. "So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!" He shouts in alarm as Bad looks around with his lucky vision.

Highlighting an air ventilador, the bath towel, and a sign, Bad begins to form a plan in his mind. "See that sign over there? Check it out!" Skeppy nods, "All right. Cataclysm?" Turning to Stormy Weather, he calls out to her. "Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?" Just like that, Skeppy activates his cataclysm as Stormy Weathet begins to attack him with lightning. Skeppy dodges them all as he reaches out to the massive bill board, using his cataclysm to make it fall down.

Stormy Weather notices this and blasts a hole through it. Noticing she's distracted, Bad quickly wraps his yo-yo around her ankle. Rushing off, he dives under the pipes on the roof and against a crane before jumping over the air ventilador. Opening the towel, Bad begins to soar in the wind causing Stormy Weather to get pulled down from her previous position. Since this was so sudden, she loses her hold of her parasol making her scream in horror.

Skeppy smirks as he catches it with ease, tossing it over to Bad who proceeds to break it in two. "Get out of here, you nasty bug." As the akuma tries to fly away, Bad opens up his yo-yo and yells to it. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Swinging his yo-yo forward, he captures it easily, bringing it back to himself. "Gotcha!" He exclaims, closing the yo-yo and purifying the akuma. Opening it back up, Bad lets the butterfly out with a small wave to it. "Bye bye, little butterfly." 

Smiling softly, he throws up the towel as the final step. "Miraculous Bugboyhalo!" He yells as the miraculous light takes over, fixing the damage caused and turning the weather back to normal. This includes the merry-go-round that George and Billy were trapped in. Cara, who was lying on the ground began to look around in confusion. "Uh, what am I doing up here?" Bad and Skeppy glanced at her before turning to smile at each other. "Pound it!" 

George was in the middle of telling his story when the ice began melting out of nowhere. Grinning madly, he rushes out of his seat and throws his hands up in the air. Turning back to Billy, he begins to speak once more, "And after defeating the three-headed wither with Taekwondo the prince kissed his prince Charming and..."

Billy interrupted him, "They lived happily ever after?" George stared out him weirdly before slowly shrugging. "Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monsters like you who drove them crazy!" Billy giggled as George rolled his eyes, patting the boy on the head. "Let's go meet up with Darryl and Nick okay?" 

\---

Darryl sighed in exhaustion as he made his way back to the park, Halo peeking out to talk to him. "Hey, there's the photographer and Zak waiting for you!" Darryl winced before turning to stare at the ground. "You don't think it's too late?" Halo flew close to Darryl's face, patting his cheek softly in an attempt to reassure him. "Come on, Darryl. You saved Billy, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!" Darryl beams at Halo's pep talk and was about to voice his thanks when a familiar voice began to call for him.

"Darryl!" Billy calls out as he quickly runs up to him. "Huh?" Darryl mutters before shaking his head as he picked Billy up. The boy giggled as he began to clap his hands excitedly. "I know what your secret is!" Darryl's eyes widened as he stutters out a response. "W-w-what secret?" Billy mischievously grins before extending his hands to bring Darryl's face close to his own. "Bugboyhalo is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!"

Darryl blinks before laughing in amusement. "Oh really now? Phew!" Hugging Billy, he's not at all surprised to hear the boy begin to whine once more. "Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Darryl sighs, placing Billy on the ground as he crouches to his level. "No, Billy. I have something important to do. George, you'll watch him, yeah?" George gives him a thumbs up as Nick finally arrives looking out of breath.

"I... finally... caught... up... to... you... guys..." He looks about ready to collapse and the other three burst out in laughter. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Darryl makes his way to the photographer with a shy smile. "I'm ready for the photoshoot!" The photographer smiles at him gratefully before gasping as he points to Billy. "Wait. Who is that angel?" Billy looks around, only to realize he's the one being referred to.

He begins to laugh as the photographer immediately scoops him up to take pictures with Zak. The loud cries of "Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto!" echoing throughout the park. The trio watches the photoshoot as Darryl groans in disappointment making the other two lightly laugh. Nick pats him gently as George gives him a sympathetic smile making Darryl roll his eyes half-heartedly before bringing the other two boys in for a tight hug.

These two really were the best muffinheads one could have.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still blows my mind how many people continue to support this series like seriously thank you everyone! I love and appreciate every single one of you. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the constant love and I'll make sure to see you guys in the next one! I don't plan on stopping this series but be aware that there's a likely probability of only one chapter per month.
> 
> Btw if you'd like to stay updated on future fics and other hints then make sure to follow my twitter @Vivid_FalconA03 :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far then congrats!!! Thank you so much for reading this and I'll see you in the next chapter :D


End file.
